Blue Lies
by Likhoradka
Summary: College AU, Destiel, Sabriel. Castiel is a compulsive liar that falls for Dean. What will happen when Dean finds out he's fallen in love with a lie?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yeah… Starting another AU here. Sorry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel waited impatiently for his younger brother. His leg bounced as he looked around the small café. The really tall, really cute waiter stopped by again to see how he was doing. Cute, great smile, brown hair that refused to stay out of his eyes…

Gabriel ducked his head. 'I'm fine, thanks. Just waiting,' he replied. He looked up in time to get a good view of the waiter's ass. 'Just you wait, Sammy. One of these days…,' he muttered to himself.

His attention was brought back to the table when a briefcase was unceremoniously dumped on it. Gabriel looked up to find his brother wearing his normal, cheap business suit and tan overcoat. He would never understand Castiel's fascination with the outfit.

'Sorry, I'm late,' Castiel apologized as he sat down. 'There was—'

'No.' Gabriel held his hand up as he gave his younger brother a stern gaze. 'You lost track of time, or you forgot.'

Castiel huffed and looked away as he crossed his arms. 'I wrote it down,' he eventually said.

'Look, if it's too much trouble, I can always go up to your place,' Gabriel offered.

Castiel shook his head. 'No, I like it down here,' he replied. 'I get to pretend I'm in college.'

Gabriel laughed. 'You wouldn't last one day.'

Castiel smiled in return. 'I'm surprised _you_ lasted this long.'

'Michael's not the only one that can finish something,' Gabriel hotly replied.

'Oh, your date's here,' said a voice from their side. There was a slight hint of disappointment.

Gabriel looked up, not really expecting to see his crush standing above him. 'Date? _Him_?! Oh, God, no!' Gabriel rushed to say. He took a breath before continuing more calmly. 'No, Cas is my brother. He's just visiting.'

'I'm here to decide whether or not I wish to attend this institution,' Castiel added.

Gabriel frowned and kicked at Castiel's ankle, but to no reaction.

'Oh?' Sam smiled warmly at Castiel as he set a couple glasses of water on the table. 'That's great! What are you interested in studying?'

'Y—' Castiel winced as a foot connected with his shin. 'History.'

'I'm in law myself, so I can't say much for the history department…,' Sam replied with a thoughtful look. 'But I'm sure Gabriel will help you find the right people to talk to. Anyway, what can I get you two? Usual for you?' Sam asked, smiling at Gabriel.

Gabriel blushed lightly and nodded. 'T-thanks.'

'And you?'

'Some sort of cheeseburger,' he replied. 'Surprise me.'

Once Sam was out of earshot, Gabriel leaned over the table and grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his coat. 'No! Off. Limits,' he warned in a hushed tone.

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'I'll stay away.'

'_Please_, Cas!'

'I _said_ I'd leave him alone,' Castiel snapped, completely insulted.

Gabriel released his hold and leaned back in his seat. 'Thank you.'

'Why are you so flustered around him, anyway?' Castiel eventually asked. 'You're not normally like that.'

Gabriel bit his lip. 'It's complicated.'

Castiel gave his brother a blank stare. 'Complicated… My Halloween costume is complicated. What, is he straight?'

'The Winchesters are openly bi—'

Castiel perked up. 'There's another one?'

'No! No, no, no, no! "Off limits" includes family!'

Castiel huffed and slouched in irritation. 'I was only asking… So, how's it complicated?'

Gabriel warily eyed his brother for a moment. 'Well, he just got out of this long-term relationship, and I don't wanna be the…rebound guy. I'm trying to take my time, but he keeps being so…so _nice_.'

'Well, it sounds like you have a chance. So, what are you waiting for?'

'Er…his long-term relationship was cut short because she died…'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Oh.'

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. 'So, you're just waiting for him to make the first move?'

Gabriel nodded miserably. 'I don't wanna screw this one up. I really like him. He's different than the others.'

Castiel snorted and shook his head. 'Whatever.'

'Hey, don't—' Gabriel shut his mouth when he caught sight of Sam returning with their orders. He gave his younger brother a hard glare.

'All right. Monte Cristo for you, and an avocado bacon cheeseburger for you,' Sam said as he set the plates on the table. He gave Gabriel one last look before heading off to another table.

Castiel stared at Gabriel's plate. 'Is it _supposed_ to come with that much powdered sugar?'

Gabriel ignored Castiel in favor of devouring his meal.

'I suppose I'm paying for this?' Castiel remarked.

'You said you're showing in some gallery. Of course you're paying,' Gabriel replied matter-of-factly.

'Just because I'm showing, doesn't mean I sold anything.'

'I called the gallery.'

Castiel focused on his burger.

'And then they directed me to the gallery you _are_ showing at. And _they_ informed me that all of your paintings sold.' Gabriel watched his brother shift under his scrutinizing gaze. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. 'Cas, this is a _good_ thing. You don't need to lie about it.'

'I…I don't…' Castiel growled in frustration. 'Sorry.'

Gabriel shook his head dismissively. 'It's fine. Just… Eat your food. Are you staying the night or heading back up?'

Castiel shrugged.

'Well, I've got classes, so if you decide to stick around, you have my spare key.'

Castiel nodded before looking up at Gabriel. 'Sorry.'

Gabriel gave him a small smile. 'It's fine. I just… I wish you'd be proud of yourself. _I'm_ proud of you. Hell, _Mikey's_ proud of you!' He sagged as he gave up.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence. Sam came up to their table a few more times, and Castiel noticed how the tall waiter tended to stick close to and mostly address Gabriel. Castiel paid, and under his signature, he wrote a small note: 'Talk to him.'

Castiel grabbed his briefcase and stood. 'I guess I'll just head home. Should probably head back before I hit traffic.'

Gabriel got up and gave Castiel a hug. 'I wish you'd visit more often,' he said. 'Or longer. It's lonely down here! And it's not like you have a real job or anything, so don't use that excuse.'

Castiel sighed. 'I suppose I could stay… Maybe next month for a week? Would that be okay?'

Gabriel grinned up at his brother. 'That'd be great! If you don't show up, I'll drag you here!'

Castiel smiled as he shook his head. 'As long as nothing comes up,' he said, 'I'll be here.'

'Good. Drive safe!' Gabriel called out as Castiel exited the café. He would have to come up with things to do. He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder. He spun around and faced a nametag. He looked up at Sam's face. 'Um.'

Sam bit his lip and shifted his weight. 'So…I was wondering… What are you doing later?'

Gabriel stared at Sam in shock. 'I…uh…um… I don't remember.'

Sam's lips quirked into a smile. 'Would you like to go do something? With me?'

'Yes!' Gabriel shrunk back as his shout earned him a few stares. 'I'm mean, yes. Yes, that'd be nice.'

Castiel watched the exchange from outside the café window. Satisfied, he turned to leave and walked right into a large object. He tripped over his own feet and landed forcefully on his side, scratching up hands. He pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at the blood beginning to seep from the scratches. He would have to wear gloves for a while. As he was wishing he had a camera to capture the image of gravel stuck in blood, a hand shook his shoulder. He looked up to see concerned, green eyes.

'Hey, are you okay?'

Castiel stared. His hands forgotten, his mind shifted to how much he wanted to paint the figure in front of him. Green eyes, light freckles, dirty blond hair, a bit of scruff, nice build, tall, a small smudge of dirt just to the right of the nose… He'd be a perfect model.

'Uh…do you need me to call someone?'

Castiel shook his head as he registered that Pretty Green Eyes was talking to him. 'Oh, no,' he replied. He allowed the tall stranger to help him up. 'I-I'm good. Thank you.'

'Shit. Look at your hands.'

'Yes, I saw. I'm all right,' he said. He blinked. He just missed the perfect opportunity. No problem, he could easily regain it. 'Though my wrist _does_ hurt.' His heart sped up as the stranger took his wrist and examined it. Instead of answering whether or not pressure in certain areas hurt, he gave his name. 'I'm Castiel.'

'Uh, Dean.'

'Hello, Dean.'

'Er…right. So, does it hurt when I press here?' Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. 'No.'

'How about here?' Dean asked. He looked up from the wrist he held. Castiel's blue eyes were practically boring holes into his head. 'Um…'

'Do you go to school here?' Castiel asked.

'Not really…'

Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he tried to figure out what Dean meant.

Dean's mouth quirked up. 'I'm sorta the school's mechanic and fix-it guru,' he clarified. 'I take the occasional class.'

Castiel nodded in understanding. A mechanic. That explained the rough texture of Dean's hands. Hands that hadn't left his wrist yet. A smile started to worm its way onto his face.

'I don't think I've seen you around here before,' Dean said. 'Are you new?'

'Yes, I'm here to tour the campus,' Castiel replied. 'I'll be majoring in history.'

'Oh, that's…fun.' Dean looked over Castiel's shoulder and into the café. He caught sight of his brother, and remembered his whole reason for being there. 'Hey, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around?'

'Yes, of course!' Castiel smiled up at Dean.

Dean smiled back. He looked down to find he was still holding the other's wrist. 'Er…be sure to get that cleaned up,' he said as he let go. 'Don't wanna be getting an infection or anything…'

'I'll do that right now. Good bye, Dean.'

Dean nodded. He quickly headed to the café's entrance, giving Castiel one last look before heading inside.

Castiel's wrist felt naked without Dean holding it. He touched where Dean had been holding it, and winced as his finger ran over a scratch. So, Dean worked on the campus. He decided to move his visiting week forward. Gabriel would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologize for nothing! (Actually, I apologize for everything…) Thank you for liking this weirdness!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel practically skipped back to his apartment after his date with Sam. It had been perfect. A nice dinner at the small Italian restaurant, followed up by the latest indy film. All he could remember about the film was that there was a guy, a girl, maybe a tree at some point… Sam was sitting next to him and their arms were touching the entire time. That, he remembered.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. At least, not until he recognized the car parked outside his apartment building. All because of a stupid 80s movie… The moment Castiel had turned eighteen, he pulled his inheritance out and spent it on a black '67 Camaro and had it fixed up. Every last cent meant to put him through college…wasted.

Gabriel sighed. As he trudged up the narrow stairwell to his small apartment, he wondered just what made Castiel decide to stay the night. Was he having a fight with his roommate again? Did another ex turn up, claiming they could fix him?

He opened the door to find Castiel asleep on the couch with the television on. He made no effort to be quiet as he entered the apartment and turned off the TV.

'Hey, Cas,' he said as he shook Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel groaned and squinted up at his brother.

'Why are you here?' Gabriel asked.

'I thought you wanted me to visit,' Castiel replied. 'Stay for a week or so.'

Gabriel frowned. 'Yeah, but in a month. Why now? And be honest!'

Castiel bit his lip and looked away as he sat up. He fidgeted with one of the couch pillows before finally meeting Gabriel's eyes. 'I…met someone. I'd like to meet them again…'

Gabriel closed his eyes and prayed it was no one he knew. He didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. 'Well, good luck, then,' he said. He had to admit, it was probably the only way he'd get to spend actual time with his brother. And if it was at the expense of some hapless student in the small college town, then so be it.

Gabriel knew how Castiel's relationships went. He would find someone, become completely infatuated, lie his ass off about stupid shit, and, finally, get caught lying. It was the same thing over and over. Fortunately, the only pieces Gabriel had to pick up were the broken hearts Castiel left behind. Hell, he managed a couple good rebound relationships because of Castiel. As for Castiel, he just didn't seem to care. Even friendships ended in ruin. But, he always bounced back.

Gabriel scratched his head and looked around. He noticed the overstuffed suitcase in the corner of the room. 'Did you come down with that, or did you actually take the time to go and get it?' he asked, pointing.

Castiel yawned and stretched as he stood. 'I ran up and got everything I'd need. The rest is in the trunk,' he replied as he pulled his shirt off.

'So… how long are you planning on staying?'

'I dunno.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked over at Castiel. His mouth opened and closed before he found his voice. 'W-when did you get _that_?!'

'Huh?'

'That tattoo! Is it real? Please tell me that's fake,' Gabriel said as he advanced on Castiel. He grabbed Castiel's shoulders and forced him to stay put. He examined the elaborate set of wings inked onto his brother's back. The wings bled onto the back of his arms, the longest feather touching the tip of his elbow.

'Oh, that? I got that for a photo shoot,' Castiel replied. 'Crowley needed a model with a tattoo of wings, and I volunteered.'

Gabriel let go and let Castiel turn to face him. He considered Castiel's story. He didn't buy it. 'Okay… How much was it?'

'I got it for free,' Castiel stated proudly with a broad smile. 'I traded for a painting, so…I guess it wasn't _really_ free.'

Gabriel gave Castiel a hard stare. 'Why did you get it?'

'I told y—'

'Why, Cas?!' he pressed. 'I know you. You didn't get it for Crowley and whatever dumb project he was working on. He might have asked you to model _after_ you got it, but he would never be the _reason_ you got a tattoo. He's _met_ Mikey and Lucy. He values his life.'

Castiel stared at the floor. 'I…I got drunk,' he quietly admitted.

'Oh, my god. Seriously?'

Castiel nodded.

'Okay… We're not telling them. Well, it's okay if Lucifer finds out, but Mikey? No. Hell, no. He'll blame _me_ after he blames Lucifer,' Gabriel said as he paced.

'Sorry.'

'No, no. It's fine. You can tell him after, oh, say…five years? No, ten. Tell him in ten years.'

Castiel sat back on the couch. 'It's not that bad,' he said.

'This is _awful_!' Gabriel gave a frustrated growl. 'I can't deal with this right now! Good night!'

Castiel watched Gabriel leave the living room. He held out his arm and twisted it so that he could see some of the feathers permanently marked on his body. He didn't think it was that bad. Of course, he had his own freak out when he woke up with his back in pain and no recollection of what had happened. Crowley had informed him later that they had a few people over, and Castiel had gotten absolutely shit-faced. When he had found out one of their guests was a tattoo artist, he had apparently offered to trade one of his paintings for the tattoo. As for why he had chosen wings, he was told he had gone on at length about how he 'needed wings scorched by the fires of Hell.'

He gave up understanding why Gabriel thought it was the end of the world. He reached over and turned off the lamp before curling up on the couch.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel had gone over the college grounds with a fine-tooth comb. There was no sign of Dean. He knew he should have asked Gabriel about the young man, but, by the time he woke up, Gabriel was already gone. He checked his watch to see it was already well past one. His feet were beginning to hurt from all the walking he'd been doing that morning. He made his way over to a bench situated under a large tree. Once seated and somewhat comfortable, he pulled out his phone and began texting his roommate.

He was so engrossed in his conversation, he didn't notice the figure that stopped in front of him until it spoke.

'Hey, there!'

Castiel jumped and looked up, shocked to see Dean standing there. '…Hello, Dean.'

'Um, Caaastle…?' Dean gave an unsure grin as he tried to remember the name given to him the day before.

Castiel shook his head. 'Castiel,' he corrected.

'Castiel, right. How are your hands doing?'

'Much better. Thank you.'

'So…have you had any time to sit in on any classes yet?' Dean asked.

'No, not yet,' Castiel replied. 'I'm still getting settled in with my brother.'

'Oh, yeah? What's his name? Maybe I know him.'

'Gabriel.'

'Gabriel… Wait. Gabriel _Novak_?'

Castiel nodded uncertainly.

'Oh.'

'Dean?'

'Sorry,' Dean said with a nervous laugh. 'I just remembered something. Maybe we'll run into each other later.' He took a few steps back before turning away.

Castiel shot up. He hadn't said anything. What was wrong? 'Y-you're a mechanic, right?' he asked, just barely managing to keep the frantic tone out of his voice.

Dean looked back at Castiel. 'Yeah.'

'My car's been making an odd noise,' Castiel said. 'I have to make a quick trip home tomorrow morning, but I really don't want to drive very far when it's making that noise. I'm…surprised I made it here without it dying on me.'

Dean shifted his weight as he thought. 'All right. Bring it by the shop about five.'

'The shop.'

'Yeah. Uh, north east corner of campus?'

'Oh, yes! I went by there this morning looking for you,' Castiel said, then blushed when he realized what he had just admitted to.

Dean raised a brow. 'Right… So, bring it by at five. If I'm not there, then Bobby'll be more than willing to help you out.'

Castiel stared at the ground as he stiffly nodded.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel finally managed to clean every last bit of evidence of his life out of his car. Fast food wrappers, empty tubes of paint, shopping bags, sketchbooks, Crowley's extra camera equipment, everything. Even his beloved manikin had been evicted from the trunk and now cluttered up Gabriel's kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over the car. Now, all he had to do was get the damned thing to make some sort of noise. He had a feeling Dean was going to avoid him, so he had to figure something out and take it in earlier than what Dean had told him.

He opened the hood and stared. Maybe he should have looked online for what he could disconnect. What was what? Oil…fluid…battery… Sparkplug? Would that work? That was on the engine somewhere...

A low whistle sounded. 'Nice!'

Castiel spun around and pressed back against the car as much as he could. He could feel his cheeks heat up. 'H-hello, Dean.'

The corner of Dean's mouth quirked up slightly. 'So, watcha doin'?'

'I-it won't start.'

'Well, since I'm here, I might as well look at it,' he said. He leaned past Castiel and looked over the engine. 'Y'know, I was afraid you had something a lot newer than this. Hmm… She looks fine. More than fine, really. Is the engine having trouble turning over?'

Castiel shrunk back. 'Uh...'

Dean put the hood down and faced Castiel. 'Here, gimme the keys, and I'll see what's up.' He held out his hand and waited.

'Y-you don't have to do this. I mean, I already called a tow truck…'

'It's no problem. Trust me, it's cheaper if I take a look at it here.' Dean moved his hand forward slightly and gave Castiel a reassuring smile. 'What's the worst that can happen? I can't fix it, and it gets towed. C'mon.'

Castiel reluctantly handed the keys over, suddenly self-conscious of the chubby kitten on his keychain.

Dean looked from the kitten to Castiel.

'Gabriel said I needed a key ring. It was cheap.'

Dean nodded as he hopped in the car and adjusted the seat.

Castiel waited next to the door and cringed as his car started with absolutely no problem.

'Sounds fine to me,' Dean said with a knowing grin.

Castiel shifted nervously. 'S-sorry…'

'So…since your car actually works…do you wanna get a bite to eat?' Dean asked.

Castiel slowly met Dean's gaze. 'Are…are you sure?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'I was under the impression you wanted nothing to do with me earlier…'

Dean ran a hand through his hair. 'Well… I was kinda worried you were like the rest of your family,' he admitted.

Castiel stared in confusion with a slight tilt to his head. 'What does my family have to do with this?'

'Um… They're uh…kinda dicks? Well, Michael's a fucking asshole, Lucifer's manipulative as fuck, and Gabriel's, well maybe he's not really a dick. But he can be sometimes. I will admit it was funny when he got that freshman to think he was abducted by aliens.'

Castiel nodded. He had helped Gabriel with that stunt.

'So…I just sorta assumed you'd be like the rest of them,' Dean finished with an apologetic smile.

Castiel stared. He wanted to capture that smile. He wanted to feel that smile under his lips, map it out with his tongue. 'You no longer believe I'm like my brothers?'

'Nah, I asked Gabriel what was up with you.'

Castiel's stomach dropped. 'Oh?'

'And he gave me strict instructions to stay the fuck away from you.'

Castiel frowned at Dean.

'So, I'm here to ask you out,' Dean pointed out.

'Why?'

Dean laughed. 'Why are you questioning it?'

Castiel wanted to hear Dean laugh again. 'You just accused me of being a dick based on my family,' he replied. 'Why are you under the impression that I'm any different?'

'Because Gabriel wouldn't have reacted like he did if you were a complete asshole,' Dean explained. He laughed at Castiel's lost look. 'Really? Are you that clueless? He's worried about you!'

Castiel knew better. Gabriel was aiming for damage control, but it had apparently backfired.

'Look, just get in the car, Cas.'

Castiel hesitantly made his way around the car and got in.

'So,' Dean said, 'why history?'

'Pardon?'

'Why are you studying history? Are you gonna at least add in some archaeology? Maybe get a whip?' Dean asked with a grin as he drove. 'I think you'd look good in a leather jacket and fedora.'

Castiel stared ahead. 'Why would I need a whip?'

Dean gave Castiel a sidelong glance. 'Really? Y'know… Indiana Jones?'

'Who?'

'Oh, that's it. We're getting pizza, and I'm making you watch _Indiana Jones_. All three of them. In a row.'

Castiel picked at the scabs on his hands. He was going to have an _Indiana Jones_ marathon with Dean. He would have to refrain from spouting off random bits of trivia.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for liking this weirdo idea!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean and Castiel sat on Dean's couch. Castiel had his feet tucked under him, and he was refraining from leaning against Dean.

'So…why is the whip necessary?' Castiel asked.

'It's part of his outfit,' Dean replied as he offered Castiel more soda.

'I assure you, whips were not part of 30s and 40s casual wear.'

'It's useful. Look, the next one has the backstory for everything,' Dean explained. 'Besides, it's…it's…' Dean trailed off, waving his hand in the air.

'Iconic.'

'Yeah.' Dean eyed Castiel before casually placing his arm around the back of the couch. He slowly edged it closer until his hand touched Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel's eyes flicked to Dean before he relaxed into Dean's side. He was having fun. Dean seemed to enjoy his cluelessness, pointing things out, making idle comments on the actors. Every time Castiel said that he had never seen whatever movie Dean mentioned, Dean would first be completely baffled, then excited. Their next date was already planned. They would watch the original _Star Wars_ trilogy and have Chinese.

Castiel smiled to himself as Dean's arm closed a little more tightly around his shoulder. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep.

At the sound of keys unlocking the front door, Dean sagged and let out an annoyed sigh. 'Dammit, Sammy,' he muttered. He had thought his little brother would have been gone for much longer.

'Heya, Dean-o!' Gabriel greeted as he bounded into the living room. 'Hey! I like this movie!' He leaned over the back of the couch and grinned at Dean.

Dean frowned at Gabriel in response.

'Don't look so—' Gabriel's eyes shifted down to the familiar messy hair of his brother. 'Cas?!' Gabriel looked from Castiel to Dean.

Castiel jumped as he woke up. 'I didn't—what…?' He looked up and met Gabriel's hard stare. He shrank back against Dean, earning and even harsher glare. 'G-Gabriel…? Why…why are you here?'

'My boyfriend's _brother_ owns this place,' Gabriel said through gritted teeth. 'Cas, I need a word with you.'

Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel into the kitchen.

'Hey! What's going on?' Dean called out.

'Oh, nothing,' Castiel assured Dean. 'I believe there was an error in communication…' He quickly vanished into the kitchen.

Sam set his coat down and looked at Dean. 'So… You're dating Gabriel's baby brother?' he asked.

'I think so. Gabriel's completely against it.'

'Yeah, he seems a little stressed that Castiel's even here.'

'Any idea why?'

Sam shook his head. 'He didn't say. Just said he thought Cas'd be gone soon.'

Sam and Dean both jumped in surprise as Castiel shouted.

'No! You don't get to decide what I do! Not after…' Castiel's voice quieted back down, and Sam and Dean stared at each other.

Gabriel stormed out of the kitchen and up to Sam. 'Is it true?' he asked.

'Huh?'

'Is it true the only reason you're talking to me is because of him?' Gabriel pointed at Castiel, who was clinging to the doorframe, staring at the exchange with wide eyes.

'Uh…actually…yeah,' Sam reluctantly admitted. 'On the receipt, he wrote down that I should talk to you.'

Gabriel's face fell into one of shock. He stared at his brother, not sure what to say. 'You…you weren't…what?'

Castiel shrunk back. 'I…I like him,' he said quietly. 'I didn't know.' He blushed deeply. Even with the movie still playing, he felt like his voice echoed through the small house.

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Should he just tell Dean that Castiel was a compulsive liar and see how he'd take it? Or should he let the relationship run its course like all the others? One look at Castiel, and he could tell which choice Castiel preferred.

'Look, Dean,' he said as he turned to Dean, 'Cas is—'

Castiel groaned in frustration as he pulled at his hair. He liked Dean. He liked how Dean looked at him. He would lose that the moment Gabriel told Dean the truth. When people found out about his compulsion, they never looked at him the same way. There was always mistrust behind their eyes. They always questioned what he said, whether or not they were justified. Castiel did not want to see Dean go through that transformation. He quickly left the living room and exited the house, ignoring Dean's call for him to come back.

'What the hell?' Dean looked to Gabriel for an answer.

Gabriel picked up Castiel's overcoat and jacket from the couch arm. 'He…' Gabriel sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. 'He's my little brother, and if you hurt him, then you'll have more to deal with than just me.'

Dean stood straighter and met Gabriel's stare.

'I had a nice time, Sam,' he said softly.

'Yeah. Me, too.' Sam leaned down and gave Gabriel a quick kiss.

Gabriel gave Sam a small smile. He grabbed Castiel's shoes and keys before showing himself out.

'So…' Dean rocked back and forth on his heels, listening to the Camaro's engine start. 'This is kind of awkward.'

'Huh?'

'Me dating your new boyfriend's brother,' Dean pointed out. 'Kinda weird, huh?'

Sam let out a small laugh. 'Yeah… You two look good together.'

'I got to drive his car,' Dean said, as if declaring he had just got laid.

'Uh…okay?'

'1967 Chevy Camaro. Purrs like a kitten,' Dean all but moaned as he leaned against the couch.

'Who are you dating? Him or the car?' Sam said with a laugh.

Dean grinned at his brother. 'Both?' he picked at a loose thread on the couch before looking back up at Sam. 'So, you finally asked that weirdo out?'

.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel had managed to talk Castiel into staying the night. In the morning, he watched as Castiel listlessly poked around the apartment, gathering his things up.

'Cas, I already told you,' Gabriel said as he fiddled with a loose manikin arm, 'I didn't tell him. I just threatened him not to hurt you.'

Castiel ignored Gabriel as he hefted up the manikin's torso. He opened the door and stared.

Dean stared back, his hand raised to knock on the door. 'Uh…' His gaze drifted down and rested on the manikin gripped tightly in Castiel's arms. 'Morning…'

Castiel quickly stepped into the hall, forcing Dean to step back. He shut the door behind him. 'I-it's a mess in there. You shouldn't have to be subjected to that kind of trauma.'

'Right…' Dean still eyed the manikin. Castiel was holding it possessively. 'Nice…chest.'

Castiel looked down and blushed brightly upon registering what he held and how he held it—one hand neatly cupping the manikin's left breast. 'Er… I, uh… I don't know?' he said helplessly as he looked up at Dean.

Dean laughed, and Castiel's heart melted. 'So, are we still on for tonight?'

'Tonight?'

'You, me, _Star Wars_, Chinese?'

Castiel stared at Dean. 'You…you still want to see me?'

'What? Of course I still wanna see you, dumbass! Your brothers might suck, but I'm not afraid of them,' Dean explained.

Castiel stared at the floor. Gabriel had really covered for him. Gabriel was risking _his_ relationship with Sam by doing so. He would have to figure out something special to do for Gabriel later. He smiled up at Dean. 'Yes,' he said. 'I'll see you tonight.'

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel was loving the time he spent with Dean. There was just one problem. He wanted to share _his_ favorite movies with Dean. They had been having their dates for a little over a week, and they had yet to even look at the horror genre.

Castiel had his chance on a Saturday night. Dean was running out of movies he owned, so he suggested they head down to the campus library to see what they could find. Castiel gradually made his way to the horror section and pulled out the first in a series. He decided on something light to start with. A classic with enough comedy that Dean just might be open to it.

He walked up to Dean and held up the DVD case. 'Dean, what is an _Evil_ Dead?'

Dean turned to face Castiel, and his face lit up. 'That's perfect!' he exclaimed. 'Where'd you find it? Do they have the rest of them?'

Castiel pointed to the horror section and followed Dean. 'So, I picked a good one?' he asked.

'I'll say. You'll love it!'

The next stop was the liquor store. As Dean parked his Impala, he turned to face Castiel with an uncertain look. 'Uh… Are you old enough to drink? Sorry, I never really thought to ask before.'

Castiel nodded. It was the truth.

'Great! Do you drink?'

'I drink water,' Castiel replied. After waking up with a mystery tattoo, he wasn't too keen on the idea of getting drunk again.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Well, if you're not against it, let's get drunk. It'll be fun. The more ridiculous the movies get, the more drunk we'll be.'

Castiel bit his lip. 'Um…' He could control himself. Limit his intake. Make sure he only got buzzed. 'O-okay.'

.-.-.-.-.

They had started with beer. Then Dean suggested doing shots of schnapps. Castiel _loved_ it. The schnapps Dean had given him tasted just like butterscotch and peppermint candies. The bottle was almost gone, and the world was a brighter, happier place. Castiel giggled at the screen as Ash laughed maniacally.

'You alright there, Cas?' Dean asked. He probably should have cut off Castiel's supply. So far, Dean had a good buzz going, but Castiel… Castiel was gone. The guy was a light weight. And quite friendly. He was already sprawled across Dean's lap, running a finger up and down his arm.

'I'm good,' Castiel replied with a slight slur. 'I love this song.'

'Er…song?'

'Y'know, _Join Us_? _Evil Dead: The Musical_?' He huffed at Dean's blank expression. 'Don't you wanna join the crew, you'll be dead and evil, too. The only thing to do is join us!' he sang, waving his empty glass in time to his imaginary beat.

Dean frowned at Castiel. 'I wasn't aware that there was a musical…'

'Oh, it started in Canada,' Castiel replied. 'Then it moved to off-Broadway. _I_ got to see it!' he proudly declared. 'I was in the splatter zone. Wore a white T-shirt, and got soaked in fake blood.'

Dean was confused. 'That's…nice?'

'Can we watch _Hellraiser_ next time? I _love_ the design of the cenobites! I painted a few pieces inspired by them. Apparently, I traded one for some ink.'

'…Sure?' Dean was completely lost. What had just happened?

'Clive Barker is _amazing_,' Castiel said enthusiastically. 'He's got a horror video game. The atmosphere in it is great, and the designs are just…wow!'

The front door opened and Sam and Gabriel entered the house. Gabriel bounded into the room, grinning ear to ear. 'Watcha watchin'?'

'_The Evil Dead 2_,' Castiel replied as he turned and leaned over the back of the couch. 'Gabe, tell him my cenobite paintings are cool,' he whined.

Gabriel's mouth snapped shut.

'Paintings? I didn't know you painted,' Sam said as he came up behind Gabriel.

Castiel waved his hand dismissively. 'Oh, I paint lots.'

'And has apparently already seen this movie,' Dean added.

'At least a hundred times!'

Gabriel spun to face Sam. 'I am so, so sorry!'

'What?'

'I'm a compulsive liar,' Cas replied with a grin. 'He thinks you'll hate him for not telling you.' He turned to look at Dean. 'I fooled you,' he sing-songed as he crawled completely onto Dean's lap.

'…Yes, you did.' Dean looked helplessly at Sam and Gabriel. He was forced to look back at Castiel when a pair of hands guided his chin forward.

'God, I wanna paint your freckles,' Castiel muttered before dipping in to kiss Dean's cheek. 'Your eyes.' He placed a kiss next to Dean eye. 'Your neck,' he whispered then licked the length of Dean's neck, drawing out a soft moan. He giggled as he pulled back. 'And your lips.' He nipped and sucked at Dean's lips before settling back, staring at Dean's chest in silence.

Dean blinked in confusion. He quickly looked to Sam and Gabriel. Sam looked amused at the situation, and Gabriel looked completely mortified. He looked back at Castiel, who was swaying slightly in his lap. 'Cas—'

'I don't…I don't feel so good,' Castiel said before stumbling off of Dean's lap and rushing to the bathroom. The sound of retching quickly followed.

'I'm sorry!' Gabriel cried out. 'Please don't hate me, Sammy! It started after our parents died. Cas would lie about everything. The psychiatrist said it's how he dealt with the stress. And it just…stuck.'

Dean stared at Gabriel. 'So…everything he's said sober has been a lie?' he asked.

'Well…not really.' Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. 'He's not looking to go to school here, if he told you that. He…he does actually like you, but…I don't know how long that'll last.'

'Huh.' Dean thought back to the past week. If anything, Castiel's lies were harmless misdirection. As he thought more on it, they were actually a little manipulative. Castiel seemed to ask the perfect questions to get Dean to suggest the next set of movies they would watch. He gave Gabriel a worried look. 'He's not like Lucifer, is he?'

'What? Lucifer?'

'Manipulative asshole that gets you to do what he wants without you knowing it?'

'No. Cas just…lies. About stupid shit. He lied to me this morning about his toothpaste.' Gabriel sagged as he leaned against the wall. 'Sorry, we don't really talk about it. We know we're not helping the problem. We just ignore most of what he says, and sometimes call him out.'

'So…for the most part, it's just crap that makes him look good?' Dean asked.

Gabriel shrugged. 'Usually, it's stuff that makes him look bad or just normal. He lied to me about showing at a high end gallery and selling all his paintings. Said he was showing at some dive. But he'll also lie about not being able to go places. Even if he has a legitimate excuse, he'll give you some weird ass reason.' Gabriel looked up at Dean. 'Why do you even care?'

'So I know what I'm getting into,' Dean replied as if his intentions were obvious.

'What?! No! It's not a good idea,' Gabriel argued. 'You can't…you can't fix him. And don't go thinking you're the only one he's dated that's found out and thinks they can tough it out and fix him.'

Castiel slowly trudged back into the living room and slumped onto the couch next to Dean. 'I…I'm gonna just sit here…'

'Do you want some water?' Sam offered.

Castiel shook his head, then quickly stopped and grabbed it. 'No.'

'Lie down,' Dean said as he stood. 'I'll get you some asprin.'

'I hate everything…'

Dean headed to the medicine cabinet, and Sam followed.

'I don't think this is a good idea,' Sam said.

'Since when have I ever had a good idea?'

Sam frowned and looked away. 'Gabriel's right, Dean. Relationships don't go well for compulsive liars.'

'Well, the cat's out of the bag, so what sort of harm can he do now?'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This took a turn towards smutty… I hope y'all enjoy it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

Castiel stared at the ceiling from his position on the couch. It was not Gabriel's couch. A quick glance around the room told him it was Dean's couch. There was a soft blanket covering him, and a pillow behind his head. What had happened last night? He tried to remember, but everything became blurry after the credits of the first movie.

'Morning, sunshine!' Dean greeted from the kitchen doorway, holding two mugs. 'How are you feeling?'

Castiel winced as he sat up, a wave of dizziness and slight headache reminding him of the previous night's activities. 'Did I fall asleep during the movie?'

'More like drank too much, threw up, and passed out,' Dean answered as he sat on a couch arm. He watched Castiel's reaction carefully.

Castiel stared at the blanket, his eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to piece the night together. Had he said anything? Dean seemed to be acting normally, so did nothing happen? 'Um…how…bad was I?' he asked before glancing up at Dean.

'You were very friendly,' Dean replied as he shifted onto the couch cushion.

Castiel moved his legs out of the way and hugged them to his chest. 'Oh?'

'I like friendly,' Dean said as he leaned in and slowly kissed Castiel.

Castiel whined when Dean pulled away. A mug was handed to him, and he made a face at the smell.

'Drink up, Cas,' Dean said as he tipped the mug towards Castiel. 'The caffeine will help your headache.'

'But I—'

'Drink.'

Castiel frowned at the black coffee. Who drank their coffee straight? He grimaced as he sipped at it. 'Did I… Did I say anything…odd?' he asked.

Dean's eyes narrowed at Castiel. He genuinely seemed confused. Was he playing dumb or did he actually not remember? 'Weirder than usual?'

Castiel stared helplessly at Dean.

'Well, you did say how you wanted your own Necronomicon,' Dean said. 'But you seemed to like the movie, so I was thinking we could watch another horror next time.' He noticed how Castiel's expression changed slightly. A small upturn of the corners of the mouth, eyes widened, and brows raised. Had he not been staring, he wouldn't have caught the change. 'How does _Hellraiser_ sound?' He caught the small intake of breath.

'I don't know,' Castiel replied with an uncertain tone. Dean suggested _Hellraiser_! 'What is it about?'

Dean cocked his head to the side. 'People summon demons or something with a Rubik's cube.' He managed to stop the smile that threatened to surface at the look Castiel gave him.

'Rubik's cube…,' Castiel said flatly. It was quite possibly the worst description of the movie he had heard. 'I suppose it might have its redeeming qualities.'

'How much do you remember from last night?' Dean asked. 'We could try watching what you missed out on.'

Castiel thought for a moment. He could vaguely remember the opening sequence for the second movie. 'I recall a girl being stabbed by a dismembered hand,' he replied.

'Great! We'll start there tomorrow night. How's that sound?'

Castiel nodded as he took another sip of coffee. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting. 'Thank you for the coffee, Dean. It's rather good.' He was looking down, so he missed Dean rolling his eyes.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel sat in the small café, waiting for Dean. They had decided to start meeting up for lunch in the middle of the week. He smiled when Dean entered. His eyes traveled over Dean, taking everything in. There were grease and oil stains rubbed into his jeans, and his old band shirt had a few holes worn into it. The cleanest part of Dean's outfit was the plaid shirt he wore.

'See something you like?' Dean asked as he sat down.

Castiel hummed distractedly as his eyes traced Dean's forearms. There was still some grit stuck to Dean's knuckles. He stared the dirt under Dean's nails. He really wanted those hands all over him. A finger snapped in front of him, and he quickly sat up. 'Oh! Dean. S-sorry… Um…'

Dean laughed, and Castiel smiled brightly. 'You tired or something? You were kinda out of it.'

'Yes. I didn't get much sleep last night,' he replied.

Dean nodded in sympathy as he thought back to the picture Gabriel sent him early last night. Castiel was passed out on Gabriel's couch, sleeping soundly while clutching a pillow. 'Yeah, that sucks.'

Sam approached the table and looked warily between Dean and Castiel. 'Hey, guys. How's it going?'

Dean beamed at Sam. 'Great,' he replied. 'I want my usual.'

Sam nodded and looked to Castiel expectantly. 'And for you, Cas?'

Castiel stared at the menu, his eyes lingering on the dessert menu. 'I'll have a house—'

'Get him the same as me,' Dean cut in.

Castiel looked up at Dean. 'Uh…'

'You'll love it.'

Castiel pressed his lips into a thin line as he slowly breathed in. 'Very well. Thank you.' If it was anything like Dean's taste in coffee, he would have to consider having his stomach pumped later. He could have sworn the coffee was getting progressively worse, and Dean kept offering it to him. The past three nights, they got together and watched movies on Dean's couch, and Dean kept starting the night with the awful coffee. His claim had been that he didn't want Castiel to fall asleep on his drive home.

Sam returned a moment later with two plates of cherry pie. 'Pie of the day,' he said as he set the plates down. 'We have real food if you're interested.'

'This _is_ real food,' Dean snapped.

'I-I'm fine,' Castiel said as he stared at the slice of pie. He slowly picked up his fork and gave Sam a small smile. 'Really…this will be fine.'

Sam sighed and muttered about sugar junkies as he headed to another table.

Dean grinned as he watched Castiel take a bite of the pie. He licked his lips as Castiel's mouth wrapped around the fork.

Castiel closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation. Maybe the coffee was a fluke.

'So, we on for this weekend?' Dean asked, mouth full of pie.

Castiel nodded then swallowed. 'I won't be able to make it next weekend, though.'

'Really? Why not?'

'My roommate is moving out, and I'll be helping him,' Castiel replied before savoring another bite. He glanced up at Dean and blushed at the lustful look he was receiving.

'Pity. Need more help?' Dean took his time in licking his fork clean, eyes on Castiel.

'Uh…no…we're good. We don't have much to move…'

Dean smiled and nodded. 'Well, lemme know if you change your mind. Out of curiosity, what's your favorite color?'

Castiel paused, food halfway to his mouth. He was caught off-guard with the question. 'Green. And you?'

'Black.'

'Black is not a color.'

Dean raised a brow at Castiel. 'It's in the Crayola box,' he said defensively. He picked up on the small eye movements Castiel made.

'I'm sure there are plenty of so-called "colors",' Castiel mimicked quotation marks with his fingers, 'in the Crayola box that are not actual colors.'

Dean smirked and leaned forward. 'Alright. Name one.'

Castiel huffed. 'B-bitterweet.'

Dean nodded and leaned back. 'Okay.'

Castiel frowned at Dean. 'Okay?'

'I believe you,' Dean said with a shrug. For all he knew, there was a color called 'Bananarama.'

.-.-.-.-.

It was Saturday night again, and Dean brought out the booze. Castiel frowned at the bottles Dean set on the counter.

'I'm gonna make you a Long Island Iced Tea,' Dean declared.

'Oh. It sounds…lovely.' Castiel's eyes drifted to the coffee maker. He mentally prepared himself for the morning and what it promised.

'Hey, I wasn't a bartender for two years for nothin'! Go start the movie, I'll be right out.' Dean got to work, preparing drinks.

Castiel pulled the night's movies out of the plastic bag that rested on the coffee table. _Ghostbusters_ was what had been chosen. It was the movie that got him into painting. He had loved the ghosts so much as a child, he just had to recreate them. His mother had given him a small set of paints to work with. He still had them. It was the last thing she had given him.

Castiel jumped when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You okay there, Cas?'

Castiel blinked and nodded. 'Yes. I'm fine,' he replied with a forced smile. He popped the disc out and set it into the DVD tray.

Dean gave Castiel a worried look. 'We can watch something else if you want,' he offered.

Castiel shook his head as he made his way to the couch. 'R-really, it's fine. I li—I'm good.'

Dean nodded and picked up a glass from the tray he had set on the coffee table. He handed it to Castiel. 'Tell me what you think.'

Castiel took a sip. He hadn't known what to expect, but he wasn't expecting it to be so good. He smiled up at Dean as he sat down. 'You must have learned something, because this is actually quite good!'

Dean laughed and shook his head. 'Whatever. So…how's the college visit going? You plannin' on staying?'

Castiel looked at his drink and nodded. 'It's going quite well. I've spoken to several professors, and they seem quite competent,' he replied. 'I may be attending next semester.'

Dean nodded and wondered just how long and how far Castiel would take the lie.

.-.-.-.-.

The world was moving too slowly. Or too fast. Castiel couldn't really tell. He snuggled up to Dean and pulled Dean's arm tight around him. He sighed happily. 'Practical effects are wonderful.'

Dean looked down at Castiel. 'I believe you're drunk now.'

Castiel nodded, then stopped and dropped his head on Dean's shoulder. 'There's a distinct possibility.'

'So…what's your favorite color?'

'Mmm… Guess.'

'Green?'

'No.'

'You lied about that,' Dean pointed out, giving Castiel a little shake.

Castiel giggled as the room tilted. 'Yeah… I do that.'

'Will you tell me if I guess right?' Dean asked as he kissed Castiel's ear.

'…No.' He turned and caught Dean's lips with his.

'Fine, then. Be that way.'

'I will.'

'So, what are you doing next weekend?' Dean asked as he leaned back.

Castiel lit up. 'Crowley and I are going to a showing of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_!'

Dean recalled seeing fliers posted around the campus. 'That sounds fun.'

'Mm-hm. I wish you could come with me,' Castiel said as he tried to lean forward for another kiss.

'Maybe I'll show up,' Dean replied.

Castiel pulled himself onto Dean's lap and ran his hands down Dean's chest. 'I'd like that.' He leaned in and sucked at Dean's lips.

Dean opened his lips and let Castiel explore his mouth and suck on his tongue. He groaned loudly when Castiel began grinding against him. 'Fuck…'

Castiel giggled and started on Dean's neck, finding just the right spot to make Dean moan even louder and grab at his ass. He could feel Dean getting harder against him and dipped a hand between them, pressing against the bulge in Dean's pants.

Dean let his head fall back against the back of the couch and gripped Castiel's ass harder as he bucked. Castiel had begun making soft moans, and it was driving Dean crazy.

'Touch me,' Castiel whined as he stuck his hands under Dean's shirt. He raked his fingers against Dean's chest and ground harder. 'I've been thinking of your hands on me since the café. Please…'

Dean obliged and unbuttoned Castiel's shirt.

Castiel arched his back as Dean's rough fingers pulled his undershirt up and explored his chest. He shouted and dug his fingers into Dean's hair when Dean began sucking at a nipple. 'Oh, God!'

They thrust against each other, finding a rhythm and Castiel came first with needy cry. A few quick rolls of his hips, and Dean followed, groaning lowly into Castiel's shoulder.

After a few minutes of panting, Castiel carefully slipped off Dean's lap and curled up on the cushion with his head in Dean's lap. He made a contented noise and ran his hand along Dean's thigh. 'That was nice,' he mumbled.

Dean was quickly sobering. He stared down at the head in his lap as his breathing kicked up. What did he just do? He had essentially just used Castiel. The poor guy was drunk off his ass and probably wouldn't even remember anything in the morning. 'Shit.'

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel woke up alone on the couch with a blanket over him. His shirt was undone, his tie was more askew than normal, and his underwear felt extremely uncomfortable. He sat up, delighted to find he had no headache that morning. He looked at his crotch and saw the telltale signs of what had happened. It would have been nice if he could remember…

'Hey…' Dean stood awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, holding two steaming mugs. He caught the grimace Castiel gave him. 'Sorry about last night.'

Castiel looked from the mugs to Dean and gave him a confused stare. 'Last night?'

'Yeah…you uh…you started grinding on me, and uh…,' Dean looked away in embarrassment, 'I should have practiced more self-control.'

Castiel blushed brightly and stared with wide eyes. 'I-I… _I_ started… Oh. Oh, my. Um…I'm sorry!'

Dean frowned at Castiel. He had thought Castiel had grimaced at him, regretting what had happened. He came into the room and set the mugs on the coffee table.

Castiel's eyes followed the mugs. He pressed his lips together. Horrible, horrible coffee.

Dean noticed where Castiel's attention was and the very slight look of disgust. He felt relief wash over him. He felt better, but it still didn't excuse what he had done.

Castiel picked up the mug and held his breath. 'Thank you, Dean.'

Dean put his hand over the mug, and Castiel looked at him questioningly. 'How about you get cleaned up, and I'll go grab us some Starbucks or something? Regular, old latte okay with you?'

Castiel nodded a little more enthusiastically than he'd meant to. 'That…that sounds great!'

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel. He hesitated just in front of Castiel, and could feel the other's breath on his lips.

Castiel closed the gap between them and brought his hand up to clasp behind Dean's neck, keeping him in place. Castiel slowly ran his tongue along Dean's lips, parting them. He moaned as he dipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, coaxing Dean into kissing him harder. He soon found himself on his back with Dean's hands all over him. So that's what he missed out on.

Castiel giggled softly when Dean stopped kissing him. 'You…can kiss me like that anytime,' he said softly, meaning every word.

Dean smiled and gave Castiel's nose a quick peck before standing. 'You know where the bathroom is,' he said. 'Use whatever you need. I'll be right back.'

Castiel sat up and watched Dean leave. His smile fell when the door shut. How was he going to keep this up? He sighed and scratched at his head. This was going to end badly, and he didn't know who would be hurt more because of his stupid compulsion. Why couldn't he have just been honest to begin with? He groaned in frustration as he buried his head in his hands.

.-.-.-.-.

It was Saturday night again, and Castiel stood next to his roommate just outside the small theatre. He was shifting from foot to foot in anticipation. He couldn't believe the small college town was showing _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_! Then again, it _was_ as college town.

He had managed to dig out his platform heels and corset for his Frank N. Furter costume. He had spent half of the afternoon on his makeup and teasing his hair into a proper mess. Crowley had even reluctantly helped him cover up his tattoo.

'The wings are hot, Cas,' Crowley had said.

'But it's..rrgh…_wrong_!'

Castiel was grinning ear-to-ear and didn't notice the black muscle car pull up next to him.

'Cas?'

Castiel stopped breathing. He stared ahead in horror, not wanting to turn and see who was in the car.

'Castiel,' Dean sing-songed. He put his hazard lights on and hopped out of the car, leaning over the top. He grinned at Castiel's back. His gaze quickly traveled down and landed on Castiel's ass.

Castiel took a calming breath and looked frantically at Crowley. Crowley smirked at him. No help there. He slowly turned to face Dean. 'H-hello, Dean.'

'So…moving, huh?'

Castiel nodded. 'We finished early,' he replied. 'As repayment, Crowley is treating me to this uh…show.'

Dean's eyes shifted to the short, young man dressed as a maid with curly, red hair. 'Uh-huh…'

'I'm afraid I don't know what's going on… Or why I need to be dressed like this,' Castiel quickly said. 'He insisted.'

Dean's focus went back to Castiel. 'Well, you look good.'

'T-thanks…' Castiel looked down, hoping it was too dark to see just how much he was blushing.

Crowley looked between Castiel and Dean. He gave Castiel a shove towards the Impala. 'It's your lucky day, Cas. You're off the hook,' he said with a wink.

Castiel had managed to catch himself on the car and stared at Dean.

Dean grinned at Castiel. 'Tell ya' what: We'll rent it and watch it tonight.'

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Crowley.

'Have fun with your new boytoy,' Crowley said, making a shooing motion. 'Enjoy it while you can.'

Dean narrowed his eyes at Crowley's comment. He got back into the car and waited for Castiel. When Castiel eventually got in, he pulled away from the theatre.

While Dean was in the video store, he called Sam and had him vacate the house.

When they arrived at Dean's home, Castiel made a beeline for the beer. He was not going to do this sober.

Dean raised a brow as Castiel returned with a couple beers.

'C-could you make that one drink again?' he quietly asked. 'The uh…Long Iced Tea?'

Dean smiled at Castiel. 'Long Island Iced Tea. Sure thing.'

.-.-.-.-.

It didn't take long for Castiel to get drunk.

'You're gonna be so hung over in the morning,' Dean commented.

Castiel shrugged as he slammed back another shot. 'I'll worry about it later.'

Dean shook his head as he began watering the drinks down.

Castiel began singing along and slowly discarding bits of clothing.

Dean breathed deeply as Castiel crawled onto his lap, humming. 'Cas…'

Castiel kissed him and unlaced his corset. He giggled as he sang 'Toucha-toucha-touch me…'

Dean grabbed Castiel's hands and held them in place. 'Castiel, no.'

Castiel stared at Dean in confusion. 'What's wrong?'

'You wanna do this when you're sober, fine. Great! I'll be more than happy to throw you on your back and fuck you senseless,' he said as Castiel's grin grew. 'But _only_ when you're sober.'

Castiel pouted as Dean guided him to the other side of the couch. He huffed and crossed his arms, staring at the TV. His eyes shifted to Dean as a thought struck him. 'Well, no one said you had to participate. But audience participation _is_ highly recommended.'

Dean stiffened as he felt the couch shift and a leg prop up behind his head. He closed his eyes and repeated to himself not to look. The quiet moans and slick sounds coming from right next to him had him gritting his teeth.

'Dean… Dean, look at me,' Casitel pleaded. 'Please? I want you to look at me.'

Dean finally dared to glance at Castiel and was treated to a sight that went straight to his cock. 'Oh, fuck…'

Castiel had one hand wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down, and the other was teasing a nipple. He stared at Dean with his mouth slightly open. 'Don't you wanna touch me?' he asked with a slight whine.

Dean swallowed and nodded.

'Then do it.'

'N-no.'

Castiel growled as he bucked his hips and spread his legs further apart. 'Watch me cum?'

Dean bit his lip as his eyes drifted down to watch Castiel stroke himself off. 'I probably shouldn't…'

'Dean… Say my name… Please?' Castiel's breath came in short gasps. 'Please…so close…'

'God, Cas…you…' Dean took a steadying breath. Just saying a name didn't count as anything, did it? It wasn't _really_ taking advantage of his drunken boyfriend, was it? 'You look so beautiful, Castiel,' he said gruffly.

Cas came, screaming Dean's name. He gasped for breath as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't register Dean leaving the couch nor his return.

'Here,' Dean said, handing Castiel a handful of tissues.

Castiel stared blearily at Dean and smiled at him. 'Why are you so nice to me?' he asked as he took the tissues.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's forehead. 'I like you. Lies and all.'

Castiel beamed at Dean. 'I like you, too. You have nice arms.'

Dean smiled back at Castiel. 'Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning with plenty of asprin.'

Dean took a very long shower before heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again, thank you!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late morning, and Dean and Sam sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

'So…I just kept getting cheaper and cheaper shit,' Dean said, grinning. 'And he kept drinking it! Not one word about how crappy it tasted. I caught him glaring at the coffee pot once!'

Sam laughed and shook his head. 'So, you're learning his tells?'

Dean nodded. 'It's weird. Lying? Totally comfortable with everything. Truth? He starts to fidget, tugs on his sleeves, stutters, looks away… Complete opposite of what you'd expect,' he explained. 'And I asked Gabe about Cas helping his roommate move. Turns out he was. But they were just moving _their_ stuff into a studio, like…art…studio, or something… I dunno, it was sorta the truth, but not.'

Sam frowned and looked at the ceiling in thought. 'Makes sense. A lie based in truth is more believable.'

Dean nodded, sipping at his coffee. 'Yeah, so…I think he really is interested in history.'

Sam gave Dean a doubtful look.

'Hear me out,' Dean insisted. 'Probably not history-history, but artsy history. Like, old painters and buildings and stuff.'

'It's actually called "art history," Dean. The school has several text books on it.'

'Really?'

Sam sighed and leaned back. 'Have you ever been to the book store?'

'Why would I waste money on books?' Dean asked. 'Those things are expensive as fuck!'

'You've taken a couple classes… What did you use for the text book?'

'Library,' Dean replied. 'Like I'd pay for a book I ain't gonna keep.' Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and laughed.

The front door opened and shut, and Gabriel shortly entered the kitchen, looking over his shoulder. 'Cas is still asleep, huh?'

'Like the dead,' Dean replied with a soft smile.

Gabriel eyed Dean suspiciously. 'You guys didn't do anything, did you?'

Dean glared at Gabriel. 'I already told you: I'm _not_ taking advantage of your drunk brother.'

Gabriel pursed his lips and squinted at Dean. 'Very well…'

Sam stood up and stretched. 'So, are you ready?'

Gabriel nodded. 'Yep. Thanks for waiting!'

'Then let's go,' Sam said.

'Wait! I gotta do something first!'

Sam sagged slightly. 'Now what?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Punishment for getting drunk, of course!' he said as he headed into the living room.

Sam looked over at Dean. 'If I ever pass out drunk, please don't punish me.'

Dean finished off his coffee and grinned up at Sam. 'I think Gabriel's about to punish himself.'

'Wha—'

'Rise and—Why the fuck are you naked?!' Gabriel's voice rang throughout the house.

Dean shrugged at Sam. 'He just wouldn't keep his clothes on.'

'Fuck off!' Castiel screamed back.

'No! Hey! Come back here!'

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gabriel ran back into the kitchen and pointed at Dean. 'You! You did this to him!'

'No, I didn't,' Dean replied. 'We came home, I put on the movie, and he got himself drunk. I had to water the fucking drinks down. He was determined to get shit-faced.'

'That doesn't explain why he was sleeping, _naked_ on your couch!'

'He started stripping.'

'He what?'

'One minute, clothes. The next? Naked.' Dean put his hands up in surrender. 'I swear, there was no prompting from me!'

Gabriel growled in frustration and grabbed Sam's hand. 'Just…just keep an eye on him, and don't _do_ anything,' he said as he dragged Sam away.

Dean waved at the pair and began hunting down some asprin for Castiel.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His makeup was beyond smudged. He tried to remember what had happened. Last he could remember, Eddie had Columbia on the floor…and he definitely had all of his clothes on. He still had his pearl necklace. He rubbed his face, spreading the dark eyeshadow even more. He turned so that he could see his back, and relaxed when he saw that the cover up makeup lasted the night. At least he wouldn't have to explain the tattoo.

Castiel reached over and turned off the lights. He sighed as his headache eased slightly.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by Dean's voice.

'You alright in there?'

Castiel reached over and unlocked the door. He stared up at Dean miserably.

Dean handed him several asprin and a tall glass of water. 'Here ya' go.'

Castiel gratefully took the pills and water. 'Thank you…'

Dean kneeled in front of Castiel and watched him swallow the pills. He placed a hand on Castiel's thigh and smiled.

Castiel smiled back. His breath caught and his eyes widened as he realized he was naked. He quickly set the glass down and placed his hands in his lap, blushing brightly.

Dean grinned up at Castiel. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel's knee, earning himself a small gasp. He reached up pulled Castiel forward enough so that he could kiss the younger man properly. He sucked at Castiel's lower lip, drawing out a soft moan. He angled his head and gripped the back of Castiel's neck.

Castiel thrust his tongue against Dean's as he pulled at Dean's shirt. He leaned forward more and quickly found himself on the floor in Dean's lap. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as Dean squeezed his ass. His breath hitched when Dean's mouth latched onto his neck and sucked and nipped. He rocked his hips, lost in the moment. He stilled when Dean bucked up, and he could feel Dean's hardening cock pressing against him.

Castiel made a small, distressed sound, and Dean immediately stopped. He slowly looked up to meet Castiel's wide eyes. 'Cas?'

'I-I'm sorry!' Castiel said as he quickly stood. He winced as his headache kicked up. He blushed brightly and stepped into the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain closed. Why couldn't he control himself?! He was too eager, too willing. He didn't want Dean thinking he was some sex-crazed maniac. He had enough exes that thought that about him.

Dean stared at the curtain in bewilderment. 'Cas? You okay?'

'I…I'm sorry…,' Castiel replied with a shaky voice. 'I got…caught up. Um…I want… I want us to go a little slower…' Castiel hugged himself and bit his lip. He could just make out Dean's shadow. He watched as Dean stood and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Whatever you want, Cas,' Dean said. 'Why don't you take a shower since you're already in there? I'll grab you some clothes.' He was never gonna get laid.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel had turned up at the shop early the next morning with a small package.

Dean opened the plain, brown packaging to find a vintage leather jacket. It was worn in just the right places and in his size. He stared at Castiel in wonder. He didn't know what to say. 'Cas, I…Wow! Um, thanks.'

Castiel smiled and looked down, blushing lightly. 'I found it while helping my roommate. It looked like your size.'

Dean felt his heart swell. Even if Castiel's explanation of where it had come from was a lie, there was still thought put into the gift. He had an old, leather jacket, but it was a little too big and beyond repair. It just sat in his closet, collecting dust. Castiel must have seen it and decided Dean needed a new one. One that actually fit.

He pulled Castiel into a big hug. 'Thank you,' he said. He cupped Castiel's cheek and kissed him slowly. 'It's perfect.'

Later that afternoon, Dean stood in the school bookstore, staring at the wall of books. He had no idea what to get Castiel in return. He didn't really know what Castiel was into. A few movies, painting… But nothing that he could go off of. He couldn't get Castiel anything art supply related. The jig would be up. Castiel would probably blame Dean for leading him on. Sam already thought it was a weirdly twisted relationship.

So, he resorted to what he 'knew' about Castiel. History. He leaned down as he finally located something that might work. _History of Art_. He pulled out the large tome and whistled at the price. He suddenly felt sorry for any kids in the Art History classes.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean held off on giving Castiel the book until their lunch date the next day. As always, Castiel had beaten him to the café. He smirked as Castiel's eyes traveled up and down his body before landing on the package he held under one arm.

Dean sat at the table and set the package in front of Castiel. 'I gotcha something,' he said. 'As thanks. For the jacket.'

Castiel had to fight to take his eyes off of Dean. Dean was wearing the leather jacket, and he looked amazing in it. Just as Castiel had imagined. He stared at the horrible wrapping. Dean had apparently taken several pages out of the local newspaper and used it to wrap the gift.

'Oh. Thank you, Dean,' Castiel said, pulling the package closer. He was surprised by its weight.

Castiel felt his stomach clench as he began to pull at the paper. He wondered what sort of gift Dean got him. He hoped it was something useful, or at least something he could easily regift. So many exes had given him presents they thought he'd like. Ties, movies, gift cards… One had tried to give him a puppy.

Castiel was not prepared for what lay hidden beneath the crumpled paper. His hands shook as he opened the cover of the art history book and carefully flipped through the pages. Everything from prehistoric cave paintings to postmodern art. Roman architecture to photography. He stopped and stared at the full page featuring the _Nike of Samothrace_. It was a good photo.

'Uh, Cas? A-are you okay?'

Castiel looked up at Dean. He blinked and a tear fell down his cheek. He quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. 'I-I'm fine! Really… I…' He looked back down at the open book and smiled. 'Thank you,' he whispered.

Dean relaxed. For a moment, he thought he had completely screwed up. 'It's history, but…with pictures. Everyone likes pictures,' he said.

Castiel nodded in agreement. He had a ton of books that focused on specific art movements and artists. He had never owned a book on art history before. He closed the cover and caressed it. He stood and went around the small table to Dean. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around Dean, and kissed him gently before whispering another thank you.

Dean reached up and stroked Castiel's cheek. 'I'm guessing I did good,' he said with a wide grin.

Castiel laughed and nodded, wiping a stray tear. 'You did good.'

When Castiel sat back down, he stared at the book. He didn't register Sam coming up to take their order, nor Dean ordering for him. As much as his heart swelled, it also broke. He should tell Dean. How hard could it be? Very hard. Dean's new jacket was supposed to have softened the blow, but he opened his mouth, and all the wrong words came out. Dean was just so good to him. He didn't want to lose it. Maybe…he could just write it down. His stomach sank. It was already too late. Crowley was right. He should enjoy it while it lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Smut. Quite possibly of the badly written variety. Many hugs to all of you for your reviews and faves and such!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean sipped at his beer as he watched Castiel knock back another shot. Part of him regretted letting Castiel get drunk, but he also enjoyed how much more open Castiel was with him. Even if Castiel didn't divulge much information... Every time Dean asked a question that would give him some insight, Castiel would tell him to guess the answer.

'Oh…fuck.'

Dean looked over to see Castiel holding his arms out and staring at the damp spot on his chest.

Castiel looked up at Dean, miserably. 'I spilled my drink,' he whined. His misery was quickly replaced as an idea hit him. 'You should lick it up,' he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Dean sighed and set his drink down. 'You know I can't do that, Cas,' he replied. 'We had this talk already.'

'No, we didn't.' Castiel leaned against Dean as he attempted to tug his shirt off. He grunted in frustration, both at Dean and at his shirt. 'It's wet…' He toppled over and landed in Dean's lap. He stared up at Dean pathetically. 'I'm stuck.' He turned his head slightly. 'But since I'm down here…'

Dean quickly backed away. 'I think you should just take a shower.'

'But…don't you want me?' Castiel asked, tears beginning to form.

'Yes, fuck, yes!' Dean held a hand up when Castiel grinned. 'But! I want you _sober_. I want you to remember. Cas… You have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now. If you want me to fuck you, act like this when you're not drunk. Please!'

Castiel sat up and huffed, still trying to pull his shirt off. 'So…you can't touch me because I'm drunk,' he said carefully, and Dean nodded. 'Can…can _I_ touch _you_?'

Dean groaned and leaned back. He couldn't trust his mouth. He looked over to see Castiel staring at him knowingly. 'Cas…'

'I'm gonna take a shower,' Castiel declared. He tried to pull his undershirt over his head, but got it tangled in his blouse. 'Dean… I'm stuck.'

Dean laughed softly as he helped Castiel. He let his hands linger much longer than he probably should have, but he couldn't help it. Feeling Castiel's soft skin under his fingers… He swallowed as he freed Castiel from the shirts and leaned back. 'Go…go take your shower.'

'Not gonna help?'

Dean closed his eyes and breathed evenly. 'No.'

Castiel frowned in disappointment and stumbled towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Dean was hit in the head by Castiel's balled up trousers. He looked over at Castiel and immediately regretted it as he had the sudden urge to push Castiel against the wall and fuck him. 'C-Cas…'

'_I_ have an idea,' Castiel slurred as he swayed slightly. 'I get myself off in the shower, and you can sit on the other side of the curtain and listen. Feel free to touch yourself, join me, invite me to touch you, touch…,' he trailed off and stared at the floor. He shook his head then quickly gripped it to make the world stop spinning. 'It's just masturbation,' he reasoned. 'Does that count with your sober thing?'

'It probably should,' Dean said distractedly, not taking his eyes off Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side in thought. He couldn't quite figure out if Dean meant to join him or not. 'I'm…gonna start?' He bit his lip and took a step back. He frowned and looked away when Dean made no move to get up. He turned around and heard a strangled choke come from Dean.

'C-Cas?! W-what…when…?!' Dean tripped over his own feet as he stood. He quickly picked himself up and hurried up to Castiel.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean curiously. He smiled as Dean got closer.

'You have a tattoo?!' Dean reached out and lightly touched Castiel's back, half expecting the feathers to smear. 'This wasn't here before.'

'I used cover up…' Castiel sighed happily and pressed back against Dean's fingers. 'I want you to trace every last line,' he muttered.

Dean pulled his hand back as if burned. 'Maybe later.'

Castiel slumped forward. 'Very well. I'm taking my shower now.'

Dean watched Castiel slowly make his way to the bathroom, leaning against the wall most of the way. He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head. Masturbation. A curtain separating them… He was certain Castiel would make himself be heard either way. He caught up to Castiel and followed him into the bathroom.

Castiel grinned up at Dean as he started the shower. He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. He guided Dean to sit on the toilet and winked. 'You just sit tight and listen,' he whispered before disappearing behind the shower curtain.

Dean stared at the curtain. Why did he agree to this? He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the curtain being quickly dragged across the metal bar. He stared up at Castiel, who was giving him a slightly frantic look. 'You okay?'

'Do you think I'm a slut?'

Dean was thrown off by the question. 'What? No,' he replied, confused.

Castiel smiled brightly at Dean before pulling the curtain back shut. 'Mmm… I'm running my hands down my chest. Over my stomach… Dragging my nails up my thighs.'

Castiel's voice echoed through the bathroom, and Dean's breath caught. He closed his eyes and listened as Castiel described touching every part of his body. Every part but the part Dean desperately wanted to touch at that moment.

'Dean…my nipples are so hard…feels so good when I touch them. When I run my fingers over them... Fuck, I wanna touch myself…'

Dean unzipped his pants and pulled his hardened cock out. He slowly began to stroke himself. Up and down, occasionally running his thumb over the pooling precum.

Castiel's moans were becoming more and more desperate. 'Dean,' he whined pathetically, 'I need…please…I wanna touch…wanna touch my cock… Hmm… Ahh…'

'Oh, fuck…' Dean gripped himself harder. Castiel was waiting for permission! He leaned his head back as his breaths came quicker. 'Cas… I want you to grab your cock,' he said and was rewarded with a deep moan from the other side of the curtain. 'Pull slow. I want you to tease yourself. Lightly touch your balls.'

'Dean… Dean, Dean, Dean! Mmmn, yess…'

Dean slowed in his own movements, listening to Castiel. 'Get on your back and bring your knees to your chest.' He listened to the slick squeaks as Castiel got into position. 'Now start playing with your ass.'

'Oh… I want you doing this, Dean,' Castiel begged. 'I want you inside me… God, just come here and fuck me! I want it so bad!'

Dean closed his eyes. He could just imagine himself leaned over Castiel. The other young man on all fours, begging for more, harder, deeper, faster. He stroked himself faster. 'Cas… Fuck yourself on your fingers while you stroke your cock.'

'Ah! I-I.. Oh, Dean! Ffuck… I'm…oh…God, Dean! Uhng!'

Dean pulled on himself a few more times and thrust into his hand as he came. 'Cas…mm…' He sat in silence for a moment as the warm stickiness cooled on his hand. He looked over at the tub as he heard Castiel struggle to move. 'Cas?'

Castiel poked his head out from under the curtain. 'Can I sleep with you tonight?' he asked.

Dean looked away. He sighed and looked back. 'Sure, but put some clothes on,' he replied. 'I don't need you waking up and hating me for doing shit I didn't do.'

Castiel smiled lazily at Dean and propped his head on his hand. 'I could never hate you.'

.-.-.-.-.

When Castiel awoke, he was very comfortable. More comfortable than he had been in a long time. And warm. Very warm. He smiled to himself and snuggled deeper into the sheets. An arm pulled tighter around him, holding him still.

His eyes flew open, and he stopped breathing. He recognized Dean's bedroom. He was in Dean's bed. With Dean. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Dean's hold. He felt so wonderful. Maybe he should try spending the night with Dean during the week. He felt like he needed to wake up like this more often.

A kiss to the back of his neck alerted him to Dean's wakefulness.

'Morning,' Dean said. 'Sleep well?'

Castiel nodded and turned himself around. He stared at Dean's lips before closing the distance between them. He licked and nipped at Dean's lips.

Dean rolled Castiel onto his back and straddled Castiel's hips. He bent down and fucked Castiel's mouth with his tongue, pulling out delicious moans.

Castiel rolled his hips up against Dean. He groaned louder as Dean switched to sucking on his neck.

There was a loud banging on the wall, and they both froze.

Dean growled in frustration as he rolled off of Castiel and left the bedroom.

Castiel stared at the ceiling. He could hear muffled voices coming from the other room, but couldn't make out what was being said. He sat up and looked around the room. He looked down at the obscenely purple boxers and Prince t-shirt he wore, and wondered where his clothes had got to. He sighed and got out of the bed. Hesitantly, he made his way to the living room and found Dean and Sam glaring at each other. Gabriel sat on the couch, pretending to read a book.

Gabriel looked over to Castiel and mouthed 'sorry' as he shrugged helplessly.

Castiel shook his head and looked away before fully entering the room. 'Dean?'

Dean plastered on a smile before facing Castiel. 'You wanna go out to breakfast?' he asked.

Castiel frowned slightly, catching Sam's exasperated sigh. 'Um… Okay… Er…I'll, uh, need to stop at Gabriel's to change,' he replied.

'Nah, you can just wear some on mine. I'll even let you choose,' Dean said as he walked past Castiel and back to the bedroom.

Castiel looked from Sam to Gabriel. What were Sam and Dean arguing about? Did Sam suspect something?

'Ca-as!'

'S-sorry,' Castiel mumbled before joining Dean.

Gabriel sighed and set the book down as Sam sat next to him on the couch. 'Sammy… I know you don't wanna hear this, but…don't get involved,' he said quietly.

Sam leaned back and ran a hand over his face. 'But this is so fucked up,' he hissed, keeping an eye on the hallway. 'Cas is lying about everything, and Dean's lying to _him_, and…it's just…not _normal_.'

Gabriel shook his head. 'I don't think Cas is capable of a normal relationship,' he replied. He took Sam's hand in his and lightly kissed it. 'But it's his, and I try not to get involved once it's started. He seems happy. It's like it's actually more than a fling.'

Dean and Castiel emerged. Castiel kept pulling at the large band shirt he wore. As much as he was loving wearing Dean's clothes, it didn't feel right. It was too…comfortable. Too lax. He wanted his button-up shirt and tie back. He gave Gabriel a forlorn look as his brother giggled at him.

'Cas, you look…normal,' Gabriel said.

'See? Told ya', you look great!' Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him close. 'We'll be back later.'

Sam looked down at Gabriel after the front door closed. 'Why do you guys let him get away with it? Why don't you call him out more?' he asked.

Gabriel shrugged. 'We used to. Michael would yell at him for every little thing, but it didn't help. If Michael caught him lying when we were out somewhere, he would point it out. In front of everyone. It didn't matter who, it didn't matter what it was about… Cas would get so embarrassed, and…for a while, he really hated Michael. More than Lucifer ever did,' he replied as he ran his thumb over Sam's knuckles. 'And then…one day it just stopped. Michael gave up or something. He'll still do it when it's just us, but he doesn't do it in public anymore.'

'What do you think will happen when Cas finds out that Dean knows?'

Gabriel stared up at Sam worriedly. 'I don't know,' he whispered. 'Maybe he'll take it well…but... It's not like he's never dated someone that knew. He's had several. Some liked to play along, but they never lasted more than a month. I'm surprised Dean's stuck around this long.'

'I think Dean sees it as a challenge,' Sam replied. 'He says he knows he can't fix Cas, but… I just think it would be better if he said something, _anything_, to Cas!'

Gabriel laughed as he hopped onto Sam's lap. He slowly ran his fingers through Sam's hair and leaned forward. 'Let's worry about it later,' he said quietly. He pressed his lips against Sam's and tugged lightly on Sam's hair.

'Fine. Just promise me one thing,' Sam said as he rested his hands on Gabriel's thighs.

'Anything.'

'Talk to him. At least _ask_ Castiel to tell Dean the truth.'

Gabriel bit his lip as he sat back. 'He'll just ignore me…but, I'll talk to him,' he promised.

Sam smiled at Gabriel. 'Thank you.'

Gabriel giggled as Sam hefted him off his perch and onto his back. He wrapped his legs around Sam as the much taller boy began kissing his way down. He bucked up as he felt Sam working to unfasten his jeans. 'Y'know…,' he said in-between pants, 'you're kinda a dick to be doing this after cock-blocking your big brother.'

Sam grinned as he scraped his nails over Gabriel's pubic hair. 'That's his problem, not mine.'

Gabriel gasped as Sam's tongue worked its way along the shaft of his penis. He clung to Sam's hair as Sam swirled his tongue over the tip and softly brushed his lips over it.

Sam repositioned himself slightly and held Gabriel's hips in place before slowly taking the cock into his mouth.

'Nngh, Sammy…' Gabriel tried to thrust up into the wet heat, but Sam had him pinned. He writhed as Sam's lips got closer and closer to the base of his cock. He moaned and begged, grabbing at the couch. 'Sammy, please…more… Feels so good. So hot.'

Sam finally had all of Gabriel's cock in his mouth and began to slowly come back up, sucking and running his tongue back and forth. When he reached the tip he ran his tongue along the slit, drawing out a pitiful moan from Gabriel.

Gabriel bucked up the moment Sam released his hold, but all he hit was air. He opened his eyes and stared at the vacant spot in front of him. 'Sam? Sammy?!'

Sam quickly returned with a small bottle, a condom, and a shit-eating grin. 'I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you.'

Gabriel blushed deeply. So far, it had been him on top. And, yes, he wanted to know what it would be like to have Sam thrusting into him, but he hadn't expected Sam to take his dirty talk from last night seriously. And so soon.

Sam's smile fell. 'If you're not comfortable, we don't have to.'

Gabriel quickly kicked his jeans and boxers off. 'I want to! I'm good,' he insisted. He spread his legs wide, displaying himself to the world. 'Go for it!'

Sam raised a brow. 'Uh-huh… Let's take this to my room.' He handed the lube and condom to Gabriel then picked up the smaller man with little effort.

Gabriel giggled and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. 'You know just how to make me feel like a princess!'

Sam kissed Gabriel as he set him on the bed and began to undress. He knelt onto the bed and sucked in a breath as Gabriel attacked one of his nipples. He raked his nails along Gabriel's back as a hand loosely cupped his balls.

'Want me to suck you? Suck you so hard you beg to cum?' Gabriel took Sam's cock in his mouth. He was much quicker about exploring every vein and contour than Sam had been. He finished by lapping at the precum forming. 'Mm, I wanna fuck you so hard,' he said as he licked at Sam's balls. 'Shove my cock in your hole and—'

He was cut off as Sam grabbed him by the hair and firmly, but gently, guided him up. 'No, _I'm_ fucking _you_ today. Remember?' He didn't wait for an answer and claimed Gabriel's mouth. He ran his tongue along Gabriel's teeth and slowly pushed Gabriel back against the bed. He pulled back and flipped Gabriel over.

Gabriel's breath caught as Sam pulled him up onto his knees. This was really going to happen. He had fucked himself on his own fingers thinking about it, but he knew his fingers wouldn't compare to the size of Sam's cock. He shivered in anticipation as Sam's hands massaged his cheeks. He heard the soft pop of the lube opening and held his breath.

He clamped his eyes shut and reminded himself to breath. He opened them when he felt Sam's hand lightly rub his back. He looked back curiously to see Sam's concerned expression.

'Gabe, we don't have to…'

Gabriel could see Sam's fingers already slicked up and ready. He took a calming breath. It would be alright. Sam would be careful and gentle. Probably too gentle, if there was such a thing. He nodded as he swallowed. 'I want to. I trust you, Sam.'

Sam kissed Gabriel's back as he slowly circled the tight entrance with his fingers, massaging the lube into the skin. Slowly, carefully, he pushed a finger in. He paused as Gabriel hissed and clamped around him. 'Relax,' he said softly as he rubbed his other hand up and down Gabriel's back.

Gabriel nodded and laughed. 'I know…' He evened out his breathing and let his muscles relax around the intrusive finger. He breathed deeply as Sam pressed further in. He gasped as Sam crooked his finger and barely grazed his prostate. 'S-Sammy…right there...'

Sam poured a little more lube onto his fingers as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, seeking out the small gland.

Gabriel pushed back as Sam's finger went deeper. He groaned lowly as Sam put more pressure on the small bump within him and lightly teased it. 'Sammy, that feels so good…so much better than my own…'

Sam smiled as he pulled his finger back again. He carefully added a second finger and very slowly pushed back in, twisting as he went. He kissed the small of Gabriel's back as Gabriel moaned obscenely into the sheets. He reached in front of Gabriel and took Gabriel's cock into his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze as he teased Gabriel's prostate.

'Oh, God! Sammy!' He thrust back and forth on the fingers, trying to coax a rhythm out of Sam. 'Sammy, more! Please, your fingers feel so fucking good. I want more!' he begged.

Sam continued to twist and push and scissor Gabriel's hole at a leisurely pace. 'We're getting there,' he soothed.

'Fuck, just a little faster? Just a little… A little more, please?' Gabriel moaned softly as he tried to look back at Sam. 'I can take it… I wanna take it. Feel your cock in my ass…slamming into me… Mmm.'

Sam gave Gabriel's cock a few swift strokes, rendering Gabriel momentarily speechless as he cried out in pleasure. He added a third finger, soon followed by a fourth.

Gabriel was no longer begging, just making unintelligible sounds and barely able to hold himself up with his arms. Sam's hand left his cock, and he felt a strange void as the exploring fingers left him. He caught his breath as he listened to the sound of a condom being unwrapped. He concentrated on relaxing as he felt the head of Sam's cock press against his entrance. He hissed as more of the cool lubricant dripped onto his ass.

'Ready?' Sam asked. 'You can still change your mind.'

Gabriel laughed, slightly dazed from being brought to the edge of orgasm and back. 'Y-yeah… Go…go all the way in first, then…then pull back real slow and then fuck me hard.'

Sam shook his head as he pushed past Gabriel's sphincter. He hissed at the warm tightness as he buried himself. He stopped and held still, feeling Gabriel spasm around him. When Gabriel started whining, he began to pull back.

'Oh…oh, oh…Sam! Ah…f-faster… Faster!' Gabriel tried to rock against Sam, but Sam held him in place. He let out a choked sob as Sam pulled out completely. 'Sammy! Do it, fuck me! Your cock feels so good… Am I tight enough for you? Tell me I'm good and tight…'

Sam leaned down as he pushed back in. 'You're perfect,' he whispered. 'Perfect with a tight little ass just for me.' He started a slow pace, keeping Gabriel from going any faster.

'Just for you, Sammy… Faster…faster,' he begged.

Sam increased his speed and angled his hips slightly. With each thrust, Gabriel cried out louder, and louder.

'There! Yes! Fuck, yes! God, don't stop,' he shouted as he was finally allowed to move his hips. He rocked in time to Sam, feeling Sam push deeper and deeper, each pass had Sam's cock rubbing into his prostate. 'Your cock feels so good… You're gonna make me cum… Hold my cock while I cum? Please? Let me cum on your hand? Please, Sammy?'

Sam obliged and reached in front, taking Gabriel's cock in his hand. He slowly ran his hand up and down the length, running his thumb over the tip. He thrust harder as Gabriel squirmed beneath him, crying out for Sam. He grunted as Gabriel's muscles clamped down on him, and Gabriel's thick seed spilled onto his hand. After three more thrusts, he dragged his nails down Gabriel's back, leaving an angry red trail behind. 'Gabe! Fuck!' He rode out his orgasm, slowing his movements, before almost collapsing against Gabriel.

Sam pulled out of Gabriel's ass, and Gabriel gave up on supporting himself, crashing into the bed. Sam sat back and watched Gabriel turn over. 'You alright?' he asked, his voice a little gruff.

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. 'That was great!' he exclaimed. 'My ass feels weird now, but other than that… We should do that again.'

Sam laughed as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. 'I'd like that.'

.-.-.-.-.

One week later, Gabriel was happily mixing himself a heavily-sugared latte. He had the apartment to himself that week, and he was going to enjoy it.

Castiel had given some excuse about needing to clean out his studio space, which would require several days and heavy scrubbing. The excuse he had given Dean was that there was a death in the family. Somewhat true, Lucifer's dog had recently died. The real reason was that Castiel had to hang a new show at a gallery a state over, then make an appearance at the opening.

There was a knock at the door. Gabriel opened the door and was knocked back as Dean pushed his way in. He stumbled and shut the door, staring in bewilderment at Dean.

'He is driving me insane!' Dean almost shouted. He paced back and forth, scratching at his head in frustration. 'How the fuck does he do it?!'

'What? Do what? What are we talking about?' Gabriel asked. He walked back over to his latte and held it protectively.

'It's like dating two people!' Dean said as he finally stopped pacing and slumped into a chair. 'And the one that wants sex, I can't touch!'

'So…we're talking about Cas?'

'Yes!'

'You and Cas _aren't_ fucking like little gay bunnies?' Gabriel was having trouble wrapping his head around the thought. His brother was very enthusiastic about sex—Michael had said as much, but nowhere near as politely. Castiel's exes had also said as much. He just…liked sex. A lot. Gabriel was the same way. He considered it to be one of the few things they had in common.

'Last night, I fell asleep during the movie, and you know what he did?'

Gabriel shook his head.

'Woke me up with a blow job!' Dean threw his arms in the air as he said it.

'Er…'

'Not complaining,' Dean added, 'but every time I tell him we can't do anything unless he's sober, he looks like I killed his puppy or something. It's just…hot and cold with him. Drunk, he's all over me. Sober, he wants to take his time, go slow. Y'know, that's fine. Whatever. But I wish to fuckin' Christ he would just _pick_ one and stick with it!'

'Maybe…you should just move on,' Gabriel said quietly as he stared into his drink. 'Dean, I hate to break it to you, but Cas'll get over you. No problem.'

'But, I like him,' Dean admitted. '_Both_ sides.' Dean sighed miserably. 'I like him when he's being honest. I like him when he's lying. Hell, even the stupid-obvious ones. He's…actually considerate in a roundabout way.'

Gabriel chewed his lip. 'Well, I will say that you've lasted longer than the others. It's…like a record.'

'I dunno, maybe Sam's right. Maybe I _should_ say something to him. Let him know I'm onto him.' Dean looked up at Gabriel for an answer.

Gabriel frowned and looked away. 'I already spoke to Cas. Told him he should tell you the truth, but… I dunno if he will. He said he'd do it. For all I know, he'll tell you the truth when you break up with him. That tends to be when he comes clean.'

'I'm not breaking up with him just to get him to confess,' Dean said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Gabriel shrugged and shook his head. 'I don't know what to tell you, then.'

Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'Right… So he'll be back Saturday?'

Gabriel nodded. 'First Friday. He has a gallery opening. He'll probably be there for about an hour or so, claim he has laryngitis, then run away. That's what he usually does,' he explained.

Dean stared at the floor. He had about a week to try and figure something out. Should he just let everything run its course, or should he take Sam's advice? What would happen if he 'accidentally' caught Castiel in one of his lies? Would Castiel be able to weasel his way out like he had with the _Rocky Horror_ incident, or would he give up and come clean? Dean just didn't know. And he didn't want to give up on Castiel just yet, either.

.-.-.-.-.

Before Dean knew what happened, it was Saturday night. Castiel had shown up on Dean's doorstep, looking as happy as could be. Dean could tell something was off, though. Castiel's smile was forced and he seemed to be just a little snippy as he spoke. He guessed the gallery opening didn't go so great. That, or Castiel was unable to escape the opening.

Fortunately, Castiel's mood improved as the night wore on. He relaxed more and his smiles became more genuine. And he became more clingy.

Dean let Castiel snuggle against him, and was a little surprised that Castiel hadn't tried to do anything more. Castiel was content to just remain in Dean's arms and lightly run his hand over Dean's chest.

'I used you as a reference,' Castiel said, abruptly. 'You're in my new series.'

'Oh, yeah?' Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head. 'That's nice of you.'

'I'm not gonna sell it, though. I'm gonna keep it. As a reminder.'

Dean frowned. 'Reminder of what?'

'Of us,' Castiel replied as he picked at his nails. 'It's gonna end. It always ends.' He said and hugged Dean. 'I don't want it to end…'

Dean hugged Castiel back. 'Hey, who said it's gonna end?' He looked down at Castiel worriedly as he felt Castiel begin to cry. 'Cas?'

'I…I love you!' Castiel confessed into Dean's shirt. 'No one's ever stuck around as long as you… You're…you're gonna leave me soon. I know it!' He hugged tighter as he sobbed.

Dean's heart stopped. 'Cas… You…you love me?'

Castiel nodded before looking up at Dean, eyes red and wet, snot starting to run from his nose. 'I love you so much… I-I don't wanna lose you!'

Dean stared at Castiel. Castiel had never lied to him while drunk. Evaded questions, yes, but never lied. 'Cas…'

Castiel's sobs renewed and he buried his face in Dean's shirt.

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair soothingly. 'Not that you'll remember, but I think I might love you, too,' he said softly. He tipped Castiel's chin up and kissed the distraught young man.

Castiel sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He gave Dean a wobbly smile. 'No, you don't… No one loves _me_.'

Dean watched Castiel and thought about it. _Did_ he love Castiel? He knew he _liked_ Castiel. _Really_ liked him. He was fun to be around. Dean liked surprising Castiel, taking his keys, and finding out what station the younger man had left the radio on. He was slowly figuring Castiel out. Finding out his likes and dislikes. The more he found out, the more Castiel seemed to smile. There were a few mistakes, but now, every time Dean ordered for Castiel, he would brighten up, impressed and delighted that Dean knew just what to get. Dean loved Castiel's smile. Loved the way Castiel's nose would crinkle. Loved how Castiel's hands always smelled over-sterilized. And as frustrating as it was, and as much as he hated it, he loved how Castiel knew just what to say and do to tempt him.

He brought his hand up and held the back of Castiel's neck as he reached his conclusion. He pulled Castiel forward. 'I _do_ love you, Castiel. All of you,' he whispered before softly kissing Castiel.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel stretched as he woke up. He felt giddy. He had no idea why, but he was. He smiled as he sat up in Dean's bed. He quickly noticed how he was the only one in the bed. He was about to go in search of Dean when the man in question appeared in the doorway with a glass of orange juice.

'Morning!' Dean brightly greeted.

Castiel smiled up at Dean as he hugged his knees to his chest. 'Good morning, Dean.'

Dean handed the glass to Castiel and sat next to him.

'Thank you.' He took a sip and looked over at Dean's smiling face. 'It's good to be back,' he said quietly. 'Here. With you.'

Dean laughed softly as he ruffled Castiel's hair. 'I'm glad you're back, too.'

Castiel finished off his drink and rolled the glass back and forth between his hands. 'Was there anything you wanted to do today?' he asked.

'Not really,' Dean said as he slowly pushed against Castiel, guiding him to the center of the bed. He crawled on top of Castiel and positioned a knee between the other's legs, parting them. 'But I do have an idea…'

Castiel's heart beat faster. He wanted this so much. He had been so patient. They were far enough along for him to not seem too eager, right? He sighed happily as Dean nibbled at his earlobe. 'Dean…don't stop. Please, don't stop.'

Dean grinned as he kissed his way along Castiel's jaw and settled on his lips. 'I'll only stop if you ask me to,' he promised.

Castiel smiled up at Dean and moaned as Dean palmed his crotch. 'Yess…'

Dean rubbed a little more, tracing Castiel's balls and cock through the loose fabric of the boxers.

Castiel had his arms above his head as he panted and gasped. Dean's hand dipped lower and followed Castiel's perineum to his ass.

Dean pushed lightly at Castiel's hole through the cloth and grinned as Castiel keened and thrust his hips up. He continued to tease as he captured Castiel lips and sucked at Castiel's tongue. 'You're so beautiful like this,' he whispered.

'Dean…' Castiel grabbed at Dean's shoulders and gripped tightly as he moved his leg so Dean had better access. 'Oh! Ahh…'

'Mmm… Cas, I love you so much.'

Castiel's heart skipped a beat and he froze. Dean had sounded so sincere. He stared up at Dean and smiled uncertainly. 'Uh… A-are you just saying that to get in my pants?' he asked.

Dean laughed and shook his head, claiming Castiel's lips with another kiss. 'No, I really do love you,' he said.

'N-no, you don't,' Castiel insisted.

Dean's smile faltered at Castiel's devastated look. 'Cas…' He cupped Castiel's face with both hands. 'Cas, I thought long and hard about it. I love you. Really.'

Dean wasn't prepared when Castiel scrambled out from beneath him.

Castiel fell off the bed in his rush to get away from Dean. 'No, you don't!' he shouted as he stood. He backed away as he hugged himself. 'You're not in love with _me_, you're in love with an _idea_! Not _me_! Not the _real_ me! You don't even know me!'

Dean stared in shock. He hadn't meant to set Castiel off. 'Cas—'

'Shut up! I've been _lying_ to you this whole fucking time, and you say you _love me_?!' Castiel screeched. 'I'm not who you think I am. I'm not looking to go to college for fucking _history_ of all things! I spent my college fund on my fucking _car_! Everything I've told you was meant to make you like me more, get you into bed with me, not _love_ me!' He began to shake as he backed into the wall. 'You _can't_ love me! _No one_ loves me! No one _stays_! They all leave because they can't stand me! My own _family_ doesn't like me! What makes you think _you_ could possibly love me?!'

Tears rolled down Castiel's cheeks. He took in Dean's shocked face and quickly left the room.

The slamming of the front door pulled Dean from his shock. He hurried to chase after Castiel, getting tangled in the sheets and falling to the ground. He struggled to release himself. He heard Castiel's car start and finally freed his legs from the sheets. He rushed out the door and tried to flag Castiel down as the Camaro sped away.

'Fuck!'


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is it. The end. Thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And to those that may be wondering: 'Blue Lies' refers to 'honest lies.' If you wear the color blue, it makes you appear more honest and believable. It's a coincidence that Cas's eyes are blue, but I'll go with it and pretend it was on purpose!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Blue Lies  
.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean rushed to Gabriel's apartment. He banged loudly on the door. He had tried calling Castiel, but with no luck.

When Sam answered the door, Dean pushed his way through. 'Dean?! What are you doing here?'

'Did Cas stop by?' Dean asked, looking around frantically. All of Castiel's possessions were still scattered across Gabriel's apartment.

'What? No,' Sam replied.

'What's goin' on?' Gabriel asked, yawning as he entered the main room. He sagged at the sight of Dean. 'What now?'

'Where is he?' Dean demanded as he rounded on Gabriel.

'What? Who?'

'Castiel!'

'I thought he was with you…,' Gabriel replied, confused.

'He ran off!'

'Dean, maybe you should sit down,' Sam suggested.

Dean waved his brother off. 'I'm fine! I just need to find Cas.'

Gabriel backed away. 'Er…ran off? Why?'

'I don't know! He just…' Dean replayed what had happened in head. 'I…I told him I love him, and then…he just… He just freaked out.'

Gabriel looked at the floor before speaking quietly. 'Cas… He's never been in a relationship where it actually meant anything. You're the first one he's actually _spoken_ to me about.' He met Dean's eyes and felt his stomach drop at the absolute misery he saw. 'I…I can give you his address… But, if he's avoiding you, he won't be found.'

'Yes, anything! He's not answering my calls or texts, and his voicemail's not working!' He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 'He's blocked my number, hasn't he?'

Gabriel nodded. 'It's one of the first things he does...'

'I need to talk to him. He needs to know… He thinks I don't know about the lies. He thinks I hate him for it!'

Gabriel went over to the table next to the front door and wrote onto the notepad sitting there. He pulled the page off and handed it Dean. 'I'd say give him a couple days to calm down. Please. When he gets worked up, he's a terror to be around,' he explained.

Dean gratefully took the paper. 'Thank you.'

.-.-.-.-.

Dean had managed to wait until Wednesday before heading up to the larger city. He knew he was bugging Gabriel with his questions. He kept asking if Gabriel had spoken to Castiel yet, and Gabriel ended up screaming at him to go see Castiel.

He pulled up to the old apartment building. As he got out of the car, he noticed that the building had controlled access. He groaned inwardly. Castiel wouldn't let him in. He almost turned back, but figured he could at least try.

He found the right button, marked with a sticker claiming it to be the 'CC Residence' in a very elegant script. He pressed it, and felt like throwing up as he waited for an answer.

'My dear Castiel, if you forgot your keys again, you can climb up the fire escape like everyone else,' an accented voice replied.

'Er, sorry. This is, uh…Dean.'

There was a loud buzz as the door unlocked. Dean quickly entered the building and made his way up a narrow stairwell. As he reached the top of the stairs, he found Castiel's roommate standing in the doorway to the apartment. The young man was dressed in a business suit. Dean wondered just what he did for a living.

'Dean Winchester,' Crowley said as he looked over Dean. 'You won't find him here.'

'Will you tell me where he is?' Dean asked.

'Why should I?' Crowley retorted as he cocked his head to the side.

'Look, I _know_ about him being a compulsive liar. I've known since about the first week!' Dean straightened and felt offended as Crowley burst out laughing.

'Oh, that is just priceless!' Crowley wiped at a tear as he waved at Dean. 'Stay there.' He returned with a crisp envelope and handed it to Dean. 'I was supposed to give you this if you showed up.'

Dean took the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded letter.

_Dean,_

_I don't blame you for what happened. You are a wonderful person and deserve better than anything I could offer you. You cannot fix me. Believe me, many have tried, and none of them were successful. You will be much happier if you just move and forget about me._

_Please stop trying to contact me._

_Castiel_

Dean flipped the paper over, half expecting there to be more. The short letter was so concise and cold. So practical. He looked up as a crumpled piece of paper entered his vision.

'Here's the first draft,' Crowley said.

Dean took the paper and uncrumpled it. It was scribbled through and littered with what Dean guessed were tear stains.

_Dear__ Dean,_

_I love you__I need you__I lxxx__Iwant__ I don't blame you for __hating me__thinking I'm fucked up__haxx__ what happened. __I'm so fucked up__You're so perfect__I love your eyes__I wish__ You are __amazing__ a wonderful person and __I love you so much__ deserve better than __me__this__ anything I could offer you. __I want it to work out__I want to__I can't__I want you to fix__You can't__ You cannot fix me. Believe me, __I've tried to stop. I tried to tell you the truth, but all the wrong words come out.__ many have tried, and __it never worked__ none of them __really cared__ were __you__ successful. __I loxxxyou__ You __are__ will be __better off without me__ much happier if you just __forget about me Please don't forget me__ move on and forget about me. __Even if you hate me, just know that I lxxxxyxu.__I still love you._

_Please don't leave me.__Leave me alone.__It hurts to see your number.__Dxx't s Stop calling.__Come get me.__I need to see you.__ Please stop trying to contact me._

_Love,_

_Castiel_

'I'm guessing he has a thing for you,' Crowley stated, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

Dean gave Crowley a half-hearted glare. 'So, where is he?'

'Not here.'

Dean took a breath, trying to remain calm. He could either ruin his chance of finding Castiel and just camp out in front of the building, or play nice with Crowley. He would rather wait for Castiel, but he had a feeling Crowley would then alert Castiel of Dean's presence. 'Will you please tell me where I can find Castiel?' he asked in strained politeness.

Crowley smirked at Dean. 'Tell you what,' he said as he pulled a small business card from his coat pocket. 'Come to this address on Saturday morning. At…eleven o'clock. And be prompt. This will be your _only_ chance.'

Dean took the card and stared at it. A black and white photo of a man and woman entangled in each other's arms featured as the backdrop to the text. 'For a hell of a good time and photographic evidence, call Crowley.' Apparently, Crowley was a photographer. 'Is he there right now?' Dean asked quietly.

Crowley crossed his arms as he sighed. 'Yes,' he replied. 'But I suggest you take my advice and show up on Saturday.'

Dean put the card in his pocket and nodded. 'Eleven?'

'Eleven. Do _not_ be late.'

.-.-.-.-.

The small studio was divided by a heavy, black curtain. The side with the entrance was littered with tubes of oil paint, cans of mineral spirits, half-finished paintings of monstrous beings, and several unpacked boxes. The other side looked like a fancy S&M bordello. Lighting equipment was stacked in one corner, a tripod sat in the middle of the area, and a table with various sex toys sat next to the tripod. The walls were decorated with black and white photographs of nude men and women. All erotic, some more than others.

Castiel stared at the painting he had been working on that week. Angry, green eyes stared back at him. He sighed as he pulled at his tie and looked over to Crowley. 'I don't think this is a good idea,' he said as he pulled his tie off and set it on the table.

Crowley looked up from his camera and tripod. 'It will get your mind off things,' he replied as he attached the camera to the tripod. He faced it toward the little stage he had prepared. Once satisfied with the framing, he moved to work on lighting. 'Hurry up and get ready. I'm on a schedule.'

Castiel picked up the cock ring from the table and turned it over in his hands. He didn't think a kinky photoshoot would help get his mind off of Dean.

'Castiel, I need to be done before noon. I have clients coming,' Crowley said and he adjusted a light. 'Hurry up, so I can finish lighting!'

Castiel undressed and put on the cock ring. He next put restraints on his wrists and ankles. He sighed as he picked up the ball gag. This used to be fun. He always got a kick out of sending the results of Crowley's shoots to Michael for Christmas. But today, he just couldn't get in the mood. Normally, the thought of being tied up and on display had him hard straight away. He walked up to Crowley and handed him the gag. 'Sorry… I just… don't think I can do this…'

Crowley took the gag and ran his eyes over Castiel's body. 'Let's see what we can do. Face away from the camera.' He attached Castiel's wrists to a pair of chains that hung from the ceiling, holding Castiel's arms apart. 'Spread 'em.' He knelt down as he hooked the ankle restraints to metal rings attached to the floor. He then gagged Castiel before heading to the table and grabbing Castiel's discarded tie.

Crowley reached into his camera bag and pulled out a remote controlled prostate stimulator and small tube of lube. He grinned wickedly as he approached Castiel. He held the unopened package in front of his roommate. 'I thought this would be a fun little experiment,' he said.

Castiel strained to look at Crowley. He grunted his annoyance.

'Come now, just think it's Dean,' Crowley said as he opened the package. 'Can you imagine it? Dean lightly caressing your shoulders. Slowly tracing his fingers down your back. Cupping that firm ass of yours…' He inserted batteries into the small toy and poured on some lube. 'Tracing down your crack,' he whispered into Castiel's ear as he imitated the action with the toy. 'Circling your tight hole and finally entering you.'

Castiel moaned as he shivered. He desperately wanted Dean to do those things to him. He pulled at his restraints as the toy entered him fully. He breathed harshly as he let the chains take most of his weight.

Crowley circled Castiel and gave him a smug smile. 'See? All better,' he said, looking down at Castiel's erection.

Castiel rolled his eyes in response. He gasped as the stimulator came to life. He squirmed and moaned as it vibrated against his prostate. The vibrations stopped and he sagged, staring up at Crowley.

Crowley shook the remote in his hand. 'I just want it to be more realistic,' he said simply.

Castiel huffed before nodding his consent. Maybe this _would_ be fun, after all. He growled in frustration as Crowley blinded him with his own tie.

Crowley checked his watch. Two more minutes. Perfect. He adjusted the lights then headed for the camera. 'Shit,' he said. 'I need my other lens.'

'Nn?'

'It's in my car. I'll be right back,' Crowley said as he headed for the door.

'Nngh?!'

Crowley laughed as he shook his keys. 'Don't worry. I'll lock the door.' He flicked the stimulator on just as he exited the studio. He turned it back off when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Exiting the building, he found Dean standing there. 'Perfect timing.'

'So…is Cas willing to talk?' Dean asked, looking up at the building.

Crowley handed Dean the key to the studio. 'He'll stay put for as long as you need,' he said.

Dean frowned as he stared at the key. 'What, did you tie him to a chair or something?'

Crowley smiled as he shook his head. 'Nothing so crass.' He grinned as he watched Dean enter the building. In his pocket, he flicked the toy back on, then off.

Dean found the studio and unlocked the door. As he entered, he could just make out the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind the curtain. He closed the door behind him and looked around. Paintings in various states of finish were propped against the walls and on easels. On one easel, sat a large painting. It was mostly of red and darker hues, but bright, green eyes shone out. Dean breathed deeply as he recognized himself. A whimper drew his attention away, and he proceeded to the hidden part of the studio. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he certainly hadn't been expecting to find Castiel chained up and twisting as he moaned desperately. And he was blindfolded with his own tie! Dean was struck by just how hot and wrong the situation was. A quick, second look around the room had Dean coming to the conclusion that Castiel often posed for Crowley. He recognized Castiel's backside in several photographs.

Castiel stopped moaning and sagged against the chains, letting them take his weight. He could hear movement behind him, so he grunted out his annoyance. As the steps came closer, Castiel wondered if Crowley wanted to make adjustments to the scene. He blinked at the bright light as he tie was removed from his eyes. He squinted as his eyes adjusted. Concerned eyes stared into his. Concerned, _green_ eyes. He pulled back suddenly, but had trouble keeping his weight on his legs. He stared up at Dean.

'What the fuck is going on?' Dean whispered. His hands shook slightly as he unhooked and pulled the ball gag from Castiel's mouth. 'Look, I have no idea what's going on. I just wanted to talk… Um…I guess I'll unhook you, and you can get dressed…'

Castiel opened his mouth, but all that came out was needy groan as the stimulator turned on again.

Dean pulled back quickly. God, he wanted to fuck Castiel right then and there. He breathed heavily as he reached for the restraint again. He was about to unhook it when Castiel begged him to stop. He stared at Castiel incredulously. 'C-cas?'

'Don't,' Castiel panted. 'Leave it. Just… Please, Dean? Please? I want you. I want you to take me like this. Fuck me while I hang here. Raise me up and drop me back down on your cock. Please? Dean…'

Dean gulped as Castiel's words went straight to his cock. 'Have you been drinking?'

Castiel gasped for air as the toy let up. He looked up at Dean with a confused stare. 'W-what? No. Why?'

Dean ran a hand over his face. He turned away from Castiel, not sure what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but where did it stand morally?

'Dean? P-please?' Castiel stared at the floor. Dean didn't want him. Dean hated him. He probably wanted to talk about how much he hated Castiel. Castiel couldn't really blame him. Closure was the least Dean deserved.

Dean turned back around to find Castiel looking dejectedly at the floor. He sighed and gently ran his hand through Castiel's hair.

Castiel jumped at the touch. He stared up at Dean's eyes. 'Dean…'

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and leaned down. There was _one_ way to find out if Castiel had been drinking. He gently pried Castiel's lips open with his tongue. He slowly explored Castiel's mouth, tasting every corner.

Castiel moaned in loss as Dean pulled back. He stared up at Dean worriedly, and Dean stared back with a thoughtful expression.

'What do you want, Cas?' Dean asked.

Castiel stared. What did he want? Everything Dean had to give him. He would take whatever Dean gave. His love. His hate. Anything. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. 'I… I want…' How could he tell Dean? What did it matter anyway?

Dean sighed as he straightened.

Castiel shouted out as his prostate was hit with another round of relentless vibrations. 'Ahh! Y-you! I want _you_! Please, Dean! Please, oh, God… Fuck!' He thrust against air and whined when he felt no friction against his cock. He pulled on the restraints and twisted his body. 'Please,' he begged. 'Dean, I want you. I need you… I…I lo… Oh, please… Please…'

He gasped and stared in shock when Dean began softly caressing his balls. 'Yes…'

'You want it like this?' Dean asked as he ran his other hand up Castiel's arm, letting it rest over the restraint. 'Bound up? Unable to get away?'

Castiel nodded as he tried to get closer to Dean. The sensations in his ass ceased, and he stared at Dean, taking in the still uncertain look Dean was giving the restraints. 'M-my…er…safeword… Um…I uh…'

Dean looked at Castiel with a raised brow. 'What's your safeword?' he prompted. Castiel mumbled, and Dean gave him an amused smile. 'Didn't quite catch that.'

'Pikachu,' Castiel bit out. His already flushed cheeks burned brighter as he looked away.

Dean blinked as he registered what he had heard. 'Yeah…that'll make me stop. No problem,' he said.

Castiel shrugged, still not meeting Dean's eyes. 'It's _supposed_ to make you stop.'

'Then, until you say it, I won't stop,' Dean said as he captured Castiel's lips. He gave Castiel's cock a gentle tug.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth. He bit gently at Dean's lower lip when Dean pulled back. 'I'd suck your cock, but I'm a little tied up at the moment,' he said cheekily.

Dean grinned at Castiel as he unbuttoned his jeans. 'I'm sure you would,' he said. 'And I'm sure you'd make the most obscene sounds while you did it.'

Castiel stared as Dean pulled his cock free from his pants, stroking it lightly. Dean paused and looked at Castiel. 'Lube? Condoms? Don't tell me I have to just use spit.'

'Table,' Castiel replied as he gestured with his head. 'Or try the cam—Oh, God!' Another wave of pleasure coursed through his body, cutting him off. 'Fuck! Bag… Camera…bag… Please…quick… Fuck, fuck, fuck…' He bucked and wriggled, lost in the sensations. If he hadn't been wearing the cock ring, he would have cum by now. 'Please, Dean! Need you so bad… Need to feel you inside me…'

He moaned louder as he felt Dean's hand cup his ass and slowly massage it. 'Yes, yes, yes! Ah—Oh, fuck!' He gasped and panted, hanging limply from the chains. Dean had just removed the stimulator, and now he felt empty. He didn't have to wait long before it was replaced by Dean's finger, quickly joined by a second and third. He pushed against Dean as the fingers lightly grazed his prostate. 'Dean…'

'Tell me what you want,' Dean whispered into Castiel's ear as he very slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Castiel's hole.

'Mmm… You…I want you… Fuck me. Fuck me so hard, make it feel so good…,' Castiel moaned as he pulled at the chains. 'Faster…please!'

Dean laughed softly as he kissed the back of Castiel's neck. He decided he was going to take his time. He began to trace the inked lines on Castiel's back. 'Why the wings?' he asked softly.

'I..I don't know…,' Castiel replied. He rolled his hips in time to Dean's thrusting fingers.

'They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful.'

Castiel thrust back against Dean. 'Please,' he begged. 'More… I need more… I need you. God, please!'

Dean kissed the spot between Castiel's shoulders. 'Give me just a moment,' he said as he pulled his fingers from Castiel's ass.

Castiel whimpered as Dean stopped touching him. He could hear Dean opening a condom behind him. 'I…I'm…clean,' he said. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean staring at him. He quickly looked away, unable to read Dean's expression. 'M-Michael… We have a…deal… I get tested every three months…and he…he leaves me alone…,' he explained. He pulled at the chains, wishing he could hug himself and hide. He had never told anyone that little bit of information. Not even Gabriel knew.

'Cas…' Dean moved to stand in front of Castiel.

'T-three weeks ago… I had an appointment,' Castiel said as he glanced up at Dean. 'It's the real reason I couldn't make it to lunch.'

Dean remembered the Tuesday Castiel had called him, frantic and claiming he had forgotten about a promise he had made to a friend. Analyzing the statement, Dean could now read between the lines. He doubted Castiel thought of Michael as a 'friend.' It was probably the doctor.

'What about me?' Dean asked, stroking Castiel's cheek. 'You don't know what sort of crazy diseases I might have.'

Castiel leaned into Dean's touch as he closed his eyes. 'I trust you.'

'Cas…'

'I wanna feel you inside me,' Castiel said, cutting Dean off. 'I wanna feel you cum inside me, feel you fill me up. I wanna feel your cum drip down my legs. Please! Please, Dean. I promise it'll feel good!'

Dean closed his eyes and groaned at Castiel's words. 'Fuck, yes…'

Castiel gave a small smile just before Dean surged forward and kissed him hard.

Dean knelt down and unhooked Castiel's ankles from the loops on the floor. He lubed himself up as he stood again. He almost stumbled. Castiel was already lifting one and looping it around Dean's waist. Dean grinned as he grabbed Castiel's other leg and hefted it up.

Castiel pulled on the chains, trying to ease some of the strain off Dean. He felt Dean's cock rubbing against his crack. He angled his hips to give Dean better access. 'I'm ready…please… Dean…'

Dean gripped Castiel's thigh tightly and guided his cock into Castiel's entrance with his free hand. He hissed as he let Castiel settle fully onto his cock. 'God, you feel so good.'

Castiel rocked his hips, pulling a deep groan from Dean. 'I can make it better,' he promised. He pulled himself up slightly and let himself drop.

'Fuck, Cas!' Dean held onto Castiel's thighs, and he thrust into the deep heat. He lifted Castiel and brought him back down slowly.

Castiel threw his head back and moaned. He tried to fuck himself on Dean's cock, but all Dean would let him do was rock back and forth. He cried out as Dean set up a slow pace. 'Too slow! Faster! Harder! Dean! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!' he pleaded.

Dean sucked at Castiel's neck, intent on leaving a mark. He thrust up into Castiel, enjoying all of the sounds Castiel made, all of the pleas and promises. 'And why should I fuck you hard, Cas?'

'Oh… Ahh! I…ah…I deserve mmm it. Hahh!'

Dean licked the dark spot forming on Castiel's neck. 'All the more reason for me to go slow and be gentle.' He slowed his pace and pulled out.

'Nooo… Dean! Please! Anything you want. Please, I need you! Feels so good,' Castiel whined. He yanked at the restraints, frustrated that he couldn't touch Dean with his hands. He tried to lean forward and kiss Dean, but was denied by Dean leaning back. 'D-Dean! Please… Dammit, I need—I l-lo… I… Dean!'

Dean teased Castiel's hole with the tip of his cock. Pressing against it, but never entering. 'Why should I give you this?'

Castiel bucked in Dean's hold. 'Please!' he screamed. 'I need it! I want it! I want your cock! I want you to cum inside me! I…I want it! Please, Dean, I love you!' He gasped and moaned as Dean's cock slowly entered him. 'Yes, yes, yes!'

Dean set a quicker pace. 'I love how your ass feels,' he grunted into Castiel's ear. 'So fuckin' tight.'

'Ahh… Yes…so good…' Castiel rocked in time to Dean's thrusts. Pleasure wracked through his body. He could feel himself getting close. 'Faster…please… Gonna cum…wanna cum… Please, Dean! So close!'

Dean kissed Castiel as he thrust a little faster and harder. He reached up with one hand and laced his fingers through Castiel's hair. He ran his tongue across the roof of Castiel's mouth. He licked at Castiel's tongue, light and teasing.

Castiel thrust his tongue into Dean's mouth in time to Dean's own thrusts. He cut off the kiss and screamed out as he came hard, spilling onto Dean's stomach. 'Dean… Dean…love you…,' he whispered quietly.

Dean pressed deep into Castiel as muscles clamped down on his cock. He buried his face in Castiel's neck and almost missed Castiel's confession. It sent him over the edge, and he bit down on Castiel's collar bone as he came.

Dean panted, and his legs shook. His knees gave out, and he collapsed onto the floor.

'Hahh!' Castiel hung limply from the chains. He looked down at Dean, not sure what would happen next.

Dean stared up at Castiel, struck by how the light hit Castiel's body. He was so beautiful, but looked so broken. 'I think I know why you got the wings,' he said.

Castiel frowned. How could Dean know the reason when _he_ didn't even know why.

'You're a fallen angel. A beautiful, fallen angel,' Dean said. He shakily stood and tucked himself back into his jeans.

Castiel shrunk back as Dean loomed over him. His mind was cloudy from his delayed orgasm. 'I believe you have me confused with Lucifer.'

Dean walked behind Castiel, taking in the younger man from all angles.

Castiel looked at the floor and tugged at the chains. 'I…I understand,' he said quietly, barely above a whisper. His eyes stung as tears formed. 'This is…a nice bit of closure. Um… Can you…can you let me down before you leave?'

'No.' Dean stared at Castiel's back, an amused smile playing over his face.

Castiel sighed. He should have expected as much. At least he got to feel Dean inside him. Pretend for just a moment that everything was perfect. He gasped as strong arms wrapped around him. 'D-Dean?!'

'I can't let you down before I leave because I'm not leaving,' Dean said.

Castiel's eyes darted back and forth as he searched for a clue to Dean's behavior. 'W-what…?'

Dean kissed Castiel's neck and nuzzled his ear. 'I'm not leaving you. Not yet, at least.'

Castiel's heart beat faster as tears streamed down his cheeks. 'But…but everything you know about me… It's all a lie.'

'Your favorite color is purple,' Dean said, grinning. He returned to standing in front of Castiel.

Castiel stared up at Dean, shocked. 'I…I never told you that…'

'You didn't have to,' Dean replied. He wiped the tears off of Castiel's cheeks and kissed him. 'I paid attention. You're in love with Clive Barker and Prince. You have an unhealthy obsession with your own blood,' Dean said, kissing Castiel between each observation. 'You sleep like a spaz. You get this little quirk in your smile when you're pleasantly surprised. And…you love me.'

Castiel sobbed as Dean stroked his hair. 'How…how do you know all this?!'

'I told you. I paid attention. Well…except for the part where you love me,' Dean admitted. 'That, you said while drunk.'

'Don't you…don't you hate me for lying?' Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. 'It gets a little annoying sometimes, but it's not like I didn't know.'

Castiel stared up at Dean in confusion. 'Y-you _knew_?!'

Dean laughed self-consciously. 'Yeah…I guess I shoulda said something sooner... I found out the first night we got drunk together. You, Castiel, are an honest drunk. You don't give up much information, but you like to talk.'

Castiel frowned as he sniffed. 'But…you didn't…you didn't act any different.'

'I… I kinda wanted you to be the one to say something,' Dean said as he reached up and unhooked one of Castiel's arms.

Castiel fell against Dean as his weight swung to the other chain. 'But…you said you…l-loved me…'

'And you freaked out,' Dean pointed out and unhooked Castiel's other arm. 'Scared the shit outta me! What was up with that?' he asked as he gently guided Castiel to the floor. He sat next to Castiel and wrapped an arm around him, hoping he wouldn't run off again.

Castiel leaned against Dean and closed his eyes. He had to be dreaming. That was the only answer. 'I… Um… Lucifer says I have abandonment issues,' he replied.

Dean nodded in understanding. 'Yeah, I have a few of those, myself. I…kinda overreacted when you ran off.'

Castiel looked up at Dean. 'Oh?'

'Yeah…' Dean rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'I think Gabriel hates me right now… I kept bugging him about you. Constantly.'

Castiel smiled shyly.

'I love you, Cas,' Dean said as he tilted Castiel's chin up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Castiel's breath caught. 'But—'

Dean cut Castiel off with another kiss. 'I love you.'

Castiel's tears started up again. 'No one…'

Dean cupped Castiel's face in both hands. He stared into Castiel's eyes. '_I_ love you. That's all that matters right now.'

Castiel sniffed and wiped at his tears. 'But the lies…'

'I love everything about you,' Dean replied, smiling. 'Including the lies.'

'You can't fix me…'

'I don't need to.'

Castiel broke down into heaving sobs. Dean loved him! Dean loved him the way he was! He wrapped his arms around Dean and clung tightly, never wanting to let go.

Dean rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Castiel's back. He nuzzled his nose into Castiel's hair as he made light shushing sounds. He smiled as Castiel slowly calmed down.

Castiel sniffed as he pulled away from Dean and wiped his nose on his arm. 'I need a tissue…' Dean's plaid shirt was shoved into his line of vision, and he looked up at Dean questioningly.

'I can wash it later,' Dean explained with a shrug. 'I'm gonna have to wash everything else,' he said, indicating Castiel's drying cum on his shirt.

Castiel ducked his head, blushing. 'S-sorry…,' he said as he took the shirt and blew his nose.

Dean laughed as he roughly pulled Castiel into his arms. 'Say, Cas… Can I fuck you when you're drunk?' he asked.

Castiel frowned at Dean. 'Yes? Er…why…?'

'Thank God!' Dean dipped his head and sucked at Castiel lips. 'You, you little shit, are fucking hard to say "no" to.'

'W-what are you talking about?'

Dean shook his head and caught sight of the camera in the center of the room. He grinned as he looked down at Castiel. 'Let's get shit-faced and make a sex tape.'

Castiel blushed deeply as his heart sped up. 'I already have one, thank you.'

Dean's grin widened, and he pulled Castiel closer. He relentlessly attacked Castiel's mouth, drawing out softs moans. 'No, you don't, but I think you need one.'

Castiel ran a finger down the bridge of Dean's nose, considering Dean's suggestion. He had no idea what he was like drunk. It might be fun. 'Very well. You have my permission.'

Dean smiled and lightly kissed Castiel. 'I love you, Castiel.'

Castiel gave Dean a small smile before looking down shyly. 'I…I love you, too, Dean.


End file.
